Hasta que se congeló el Infierno
by Sil04
Summary: "Jamás me gustarás, Malfoy. Se congelaría el infierno antes de que te encontrara si quiera soportable" dijo Hermione tratando de zafarse de su abrazo. "Pues debe hacer mucho frío en el infierno hoy, porque estas coladita por mí, Granger". En medio de una guerra mágica inminente, dos personas totalmente opuestas se enamoran. Deben tener el valor de luchar pero ¿En que bando?
1. Crecer

_**Lo primero una aclaración: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rowling. Esto es simplemente una historia que mi mente ha imaginado a partir del mundo que Rowling ha creado. Si fuera m**_ _ **ía estaría ya en el caribe disfrutando de mis millones**_

 _ **Dejadme ver que opináis en las reseñas. Siempre me anima mucho a seguir saber que pensáis.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, empezamos**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione esperaban el expreso de Howarts en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Como cada año, el andén estaba abarrotado de alumnos con maletas, lechuzas y demás artilugios mágicos. Era su quinto año y Ron y Hermione lo empezaban como Prefectos.

Sin embargo, los cuatro estaban algo apartado de los demás mientras los señores Weasly, que les habían llevado hasta allí les daban las últimas instrucciones. Y para vergüenza de Ron los últimos besos y achuchones.

-Este año debéis tener mucho cuidado- decía Arthur- quien- vosotros-ya-sabéis está más vivo que nunca y aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para atacar, sobre todo a ti, Harry.

Harry asintió pesadamente. En realidad tenía muy presente como acabó el año anterior. La batalla con los mortífagos y la muerte de Sirius era algo que no salía de su cabeza. No necesitaba que nadie le recordará que Voldevort iría a por él a la mínima oportunidad.

-Os enviamos a Howarts porque es el sitio más seguro del mundo mágico, sobre todo si allí está Dumbledore. Pero será difícil hacer algo por vosotros si os metéis en los líos de siempre asique…-comentó Molly

-Si, mamá, lo hemos pillado.-Se apresuró a contestar Ron- Tenemos que irnos o el tren se irá sin nosotros.

Y dicho esto todos aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir corriendo hacia el tren agitando las manos.

-Suerte con los TIMOS, sacad buenas notas- gritaba Molly- No dejes que suspendan, Hermione

Cuando los cuatro se alejaron de los Weasly y llegaron las puertas del expreso Hermione habló.

-Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de Prefectos y luego a patrullar un rato. Nos veremos después.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron y fueron a buscar asiento. El vagón de prefectos era más lujoso que los normales. Sin embargo, nada más llegar Hermione ya quería irse. Allí, riéndose junto con el otro prefecto de Slytherin estaba Draco Malfoy. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas. Hermione intentó centrarse en Ron y en saludar a los otros prefectos tras el verano. Pero no podía evitar vigilar a Draco. Había crecido, increíblemente estaba aún más alto que el año anterior. Se le habían afilado los rasgos de una manera muy masculina y sus ojos, grises como una tormenta, la miraban con frialdad.

Hermione apartó los ojos y los fijó sobre Ron y el prefecto de Ravenclow con el que estaba hablando, Ernie McMillan.

Pero era tarde. Draco ya había puesto los ojos sobre ella. Se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y ahora era su turno. Granger había crecido y desde luego no de altura. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey que dejaban ver nuevas y sugerentes curvas nada infantiles. También su cara había perdido la redondez. Solo sus grandes ojos marrones y brillantes y su pelo enmarañado seguían igual.

-¿Se puede saber qué miras, Malfoy?- increpó Ron

Draco se giró hacia el Weasly con cara socarrona y se acercó con andares de superioridad.

-Me preguntaba desde cuando admiten a sangresucias como Prefectos. Este director cada vez está más loco.

Ron se zafó de Hermione para ir a por Draco pero ella le paró poniendo suavemente la mano en su pecho. Un contacto que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

-Déjalo, Ron, no merece la pena- le calmó Hermione

-Si, pobretón, déjalo. No vaya a ser que te rompas esa mierda de túnica prestada- rió Malfoy

Hermione se puso entre ambos chicos y se encaró sin dudar con el Slitheryn.

-Al menos él puede quitarse esa túnica cuando quiera. Pero tú siempre tendrás esa cara de gilipollas - Le replicó Hermione mirándole a los ojos

Ambos estaban muy cerca, cara a cara sólo separados por unos céntimetros, mirándose a los ojos. Draco aprovechó entonces para agacharse ligeramente y coger a Hermione por la nuca para poner sus labios cerca de la oreja de la chica y susurrar.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderle? Lleva cinco años sin hacerte ni caso y eso no va a cambiar, sangresucia.

Nadie oyó esta última frase. Pero si que oyeron como Hermione le llamaba "gilipollas" y salía del vagón enfadada. Lo peor de todo, es que soportaba a Malfoy cuando la insultaba, porque sabía que ella no era menos que nadie por ser hija de muggles. Pero esta vez, había dicho algo que era completamente cierto. Y eso si que dolía. Además, no dejaba de pensar en cómo la había cogido de la nuca. En ese aliento en su oreja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? Desde luego, por mucho que hubiera cambiado físicamente por dentro seguía siendo una serpiente egocéntrica y despreciable.

Mientras, Draco se quedó allí parado. Sabía que ella se había ido cabreada. Había visto esa expresión de enfado en ella. La boca fruncida, los ojos echando chispas y las mejillas rojas. Le encantaba enfadar a esa sabelotodo sangresucia. Y sonrió.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para cogerla así del cuello, gilipollas?- Le increpó Ron sacándole de sus pensamientos

Los dos chicos se encararon. Eran de la misma altura pero Ron era más fuerte. Aunque Malfoy no se dejaba amilinar. Levantó mucho la barbilla y contestó.

-No la he visto quejándose pobretón- rió Malfoy- A lo mejor está encantada de que alguien la toque. Porque no creo que nadie la haya tocado ni con un palo.

-Cállate, Malfoy- Ron le cogió de la túnica con las orejas rojas por el enfado- tú no tienes ni idea de nada

-A cualquier mago decente le daría asco tocar a una sangre sucia - Draco se zafó del pelirrojo- Ah, se me olvidaba que tú no sabes lo que es la decencia, traidor de la sangre

Suficiente. Eso fue lo único que Ron necesitó para llevar la mano a su varita y levantarla contra Malfoy.

-¡Tarantalegra!- Le gritó

Pero Draco era rápido, para ese momento ya había sacado su varita y había conseguido esquivar el hechizo del pelirrojo agachándose tras uno de los bancos. Se levantó ágilmente apuntando a Ron

-¡Levicorpus!

El hechizo acertó de lleno en el pelirrojo que se vio suspendido cabeza abajo como si una cuerda le cogiera por el tobillo. El nivel de rojez de sus orejas indicaba que estaba a punto de estallar. Malfoy se reía sin parar lo que provocó que no viera venir el hechizo que Ron le lanzó a continuación.

-¡Tragababosas!

Malfoy dejó de reír. Inmediatamente, de su boca empezaron a salir asquerosas babosas provocándole horribles arcadas que le obligaban a contraer las facciones en. Una expresión de asco.

-Chúpate esa, Malfoy- Rió Ron

-Basta ya- gritó una voz desde la entrada del vagón. Era el profesor Slughorn- Vengo a buscar a los prefectos para organizar una cena con los alumnos más destacados de Howarts y me encuentro esto. ¿Que clase de ejemplo estáis dando? ¿Esque no os dais cuenta de que posición ocupaís? Veinte puntos menos para todas las casas

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- protestó Ernie McMillan- nosotros no hemos hecho nada

-Eso es. Pero sois prefectos deberíais haber intervenido desde un principio- replicó Slughorn.

Todos los alumnos se callaron dejando un silencio incómodo tan sólo roto por las arcadas de Malfoy. El nuevo profesor de pociones miró a Ron y, con un movimiento de su varita lo bajó con poca delicadeza. Mientras el pelirrojo quedó en el suelo con el trasero dolorido Slughorn se llevó a Malfoy para curarlo.

Al poco rato, Ron salió a buscar a Hermione para tratar de apaciguar su enfado contándole que en ese momento Malfoy estaba escupiendo babosas. Pero no consiguó sacarle ni un pequeña sonrisa

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y que os guste muchísimo.**_

 _ **Dejadme saber que opináis ( o cualquier duda o pregunta) aquí abajo. Un abrazo enorme**_


	2. El baño de prefectos

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, seguís y comentáis el fic. Me hace muy feliz.**_

Los primeros días en Howarts pasaron rápidamente. Tras la ceremonia de las casas en el gran comedor, los profesores se dedicaron a repetir lo importante que era aprobar los TIMOS. Y aunque para el noventa y nueve por ciento de los alumnos quedaban siglos para los exámenes, para Hermione estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Por eso, cuando todos los demás estaban aún contándose las vacaciones, Hermione ya había hecho un horario de estudios que implicaba tres horas diarias en la biblioteca. Y lo cumplía a rajatabla.

-Hermione, en serio, relájate, los exámenes ni siquiera están cerca- Le comentó Ron una tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Harry.

La chica ni siquiera levantó la nariz del montón de libros que tenía sobre la mesa para contestar.

-Puede, pero ya tenemos que hacer una redacción de historia de la magia, practicar un hechizo para encantamientos y otro para defensa contra las artes escuras y yo además tengo que hacer una lectura para Artimancia.- dijo apuntando al pelirrojo con la pluma- Además, Ron, ahora eres prefecto y deberías dar ejemplo

-Déjalo, Ron. No aprobaríamos la mitad de las asignaturas si no fuera por ella- dijo Harry

-No claro, porque nosotros tenemos algo más de vida

Hermione cerró los libros dando un golpe y mirando a Ron echando chispas con los ojos se levantó.

-Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasly- dijo al pasar por su lado en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero si era broma- se excusó Ron encogiendo los hombros.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo. Estaba hasta arriba de deberes, los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y además tenía que patrullar para controlar a los alumnos. Y por si eso fuera poco Ron se dedicaba a meterse con ella cuando lo único que hacía era ayudarle con los estudios y defenderle de los ataques de Malfoy. Estúpido Ron y estúpido Malfoy. Aún recordaba el incidente del tren. Hizo una mueca al recordar la verdad que Malfoy le había echado en cara. Esa manera ruda de poner la mano sobre su nuca...

En ese momento decidió aprovechar una de las ventajas de ser prefecta. Cogió su bañador rojo, al que su madre había cosido un león dorado en el hombro izquierdo, una toalla, se hizo un moño alto y salió hacia el baño de prefectos

Draco había pasados sus primeros días en Howarts tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la sala de los menesteres. Había dado vueltas y vueltas, había escuchado tras las puertas y había mandado lechuzas suficientes para tapar el cielo de Londres entero.

Cuando finalmente la encontró pensó que tendría echa la parte más dura del trabajo. Pero no. Llevaba horas inclinado delante del armario evanescente intentando comunicarlo con la pareja que tenía en el callejón Nocturn. Pero era imposible. No encontraba la manera. Todos los días desaparecía de la sala común de Slytherin para intentar arreglar el armario. Tarea a la que su padre contribuía enviándole cartas presionándole cada semana.

No entendía que el primer interesado en arreglar el armario era él. Cuanto antes entraran los mortífagos en Howarts antes cumpliría con su misión y podría irse lejos del colegio. Entonces se uniría a su padre y a los demás mortífagos para librar al mundo mágico de los sangre sucias y poner a los sangre puras en su sitio. Por encima de los muggles.

Pero eso sería cuando arreglara el armario, y de momento, era una misión imposible. Draco estrelló contra el suelo una copa de cristal que encontró por ahí. ¿Por qué coño no era capaz de arreglarlo? Se levantó enfadado y salió de la sala de los menesteres de camino al baño de prefectos. Necesitaba pensar y en la sala de Slytherin era imposible. Con Pansy revoloteando a su alrededor y Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndole a todas partes. El baño de prefectos le daría la intimidad que necesitaba.

Al llegar le dijo la contraseña a la estatua que cubría la puerta, utilizó su magia para ponerse un bañador y entró. El baño de prefectos era una enorme estancia con una piscina ovalada con el borde de oro. Rodeando la piscina había decenas de grifos escupiendo agua formando pequeñas cascadas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con vidrieras de colores brillantes que representaban sirenas saltando en el mar. Todo esto hacía que la estancia estuviera iluminada con luces colores que creaban un ambiente mágico. Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

En cuanto Draco echó la primera ojeada supo que no estaba solo. Bajo uno de los grifos había una chica. Por encima del agua sobresalía una espalda blanca y torneada coronada por unos tirantes rojos. Un cuello largo y blanquecino y, por último, un moño deshecho de pelo rizado y castaño del que caín gotas de agua que rodaban suavemente hasta su espalda.

"¿Quién es esta y por qué no me la he tirado ya?" Fue lo único que Draco pudo pensar mientras avanzaba decididamente hacía ella.

Hermione se giró al oír los pasos y no pudo más que gritar al ver a Malfoy acercándose a ella con paso de depredador. ¿Es qué los imbéciles la perseguían?

-!Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Hermione sumergiéndose más en el agua, avergonzada.

-La pregunta correcta sería que haces tú estudiando en este colegio, Granger- replicó Malfoy acercándose a la piscina. Se inclinó sobre el borde justo al lado de la chica- Y este es el baño de prefectos y por si no te has enterado soy un prefecto. Asique es mi baño.

Hermione le miró desde el agua con rabia y salió por la escalera más cercana. Caminó hacia Malfoy cubriéndose todo lo que podía. Pero Draco apreció perfectamente como el bañador mojado contorneaba sus curvas antes de que la chica se pusiera frente a él, goteando.

-Sal de aquí, Malfoy. Yo he llegado primero

\- Si las leyes mágicas fueran justas ni siquiera estarías aquí así que largo, Granger- dijo él agachando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos brillantes de enfado de la Gryfindor

Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Y llevaban poca ropa, muy poca. Hermione podía apreciar como su abdomen marcado se contraía con cada respiración. Cómo clavaba sus ojos en ella.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- Le replicó Hermione sin apartar la mirada.

Draco rió estridentemente.

-Si esto fuera mi sueño tu no serías una mojigata sabelotodo y llevarías mucha menos ropa- Draco cogió un mechón de pelo mojado que se escapaba del moño de la chica y se lo metió tras la oreja socarronamente-aunque quizás ese sería también tu sueño.

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos al sentir la mano de Malfoy tras su oreja. Sus ojos color tormenta la tenían paralizada. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler su colonia, casi podía sentir su aliento. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente provocándose un pinchazo que la sacó de su parálisis. Recuperó la compostura y resopló sonoramente mientras se cubría con la toalla.

-¿Sabes que? Quédate. Preferiría bañarme en un lago de sirenas furiosas que contigo.- la chica caminó hacia la salida- Además, no creo que en esta sala quepa nada más que tu asqueroso ego. Ten cuidado, no vaya a aplastarte- Hermione se apoyó en la puerta y se giró hacia él antes de salir- O mejor no lo tengas.

La chica cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó a Draco solo en la estancia con una sonrisa en los labios. Había conseguido cabrearla de nuevo. Había conseguido enrojecer sus mejillas y que soltara chispas por los , junto al agua que le caía sobre la nuca estaba consiguiendo calmar su mal humor.

Debía reconocer que por un momento, había llegado a pensar que la sabelotodo estaba buena. Ese bañador rojo mojado dejaba claro que Granger había madurado para bien. Curvas donde debía tenerlas, piernas largas y piel suave. Solo esos ojos grandes y brillantes eran los de siempre. Si no fuera una asquerosa sangre sucia casi podría pensar que era deseable.

Pero él era un Malfoy, estaba muy por encima de ese tipo de deseos. Por supuesto nunca se fijaría en un ser inferior como una sangre sucia. Ni siquiera se fijaba mucho en nadie. Siemplemente cogía lo que deseaba de las chicas. Al final todas acababan rendidas a sus pies. Asique simplemente hacia lo que quería y pasaba a otra. Se sumergió algo más en el agua estirando los brazos a los lados del estanque. Hablando de deseos... Quizás al volver a la sala común de buscara a Pansy.

Hermione salió enfadada del baño ya vestida. ¿Es que era imposible relajarse? Primero Ron siendo un capullo y luego Malfoy destrozando su único momento de tranquilidad siendo aún más capullo y ególatra. Osea siendo Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirla que no tenía derecho a estudiar en Howarts? Era la mejor de toda su promoción. Encima se lo decía con ese aire de superioridad, taladrándola con esa mirada llena de turbulencias. Posando esa mano larga y suave tras su oreja. Envolviéndola con su olor...La verdad es que Malfoy no estaba mal. Casi podía entender por qué todas las chicas del colegio suspiraban por él. Era alto, con los rasgos afilados y movimientos felinos. Además con ese bañador se podía apreciar como su delgadez dejaba paso a unos músculos torneados. En fin, que sería guapo... si no fuera un niñato consentido, ególatra y cercano al Volvemort. Vamos, si no fuera Malfoy.

Pero lo era, y era un capullo que había roto su único momento de tranquilidad. Y por eso salió del baño completamente furiosa. Tanto que no se dió cuenta cuando Ginny pasó por su lado.

-¡Eh! Hermione, estoy aqui- Le dijo la pelirroja tocándola el hombro- ¿Qué te pasa?-la preguntó al percatarse de su expresión

-Dime una cosa, Ginny ¿todos los tíos son idiotas o esque yo tengo un imán de imbéciles?

\- Eso suena a que mi hermano se ha comportado como un capullo- contestó Ginny sentándose sobre el alféizar de una ventana

-No, osea si- Con el incidente con Malfoy, se había olvidado por completo de Ron- Pero no es eso, es Malfoy.

Y Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el baño.

-Así que Malfoy en bañador ¿eh?- rió Ginny- Y cuéntame ¿todas las niñas que suspiran por él lo hacen con razón o son todo rumores?

-Osea ¿te cuento que Malfoy está siendo un capullo y te fijas en eso?- rió Hermione ligeramente.

-¿Qué? Malfoy siendo un idiota es lo normal. Malfoy en bañador es una novedad - ambas rieron. - Venga, suéltalo.

-No, osea es guapo pero no sé...no me he fijado - Hermione estaba llegando a un punto de nerviosismo importante- Es Malfoy, es un imbécil.

Ginny puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y la miró con una sonrisa

-Eso no quiere decir que no se un chico atractivo

Hermione resopló. El infierno se helaría antes de que ella calificara a Malfoy como atractivo. Al menos en voz alta.

 **y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya encantado. Contadme que os ha parecido en las reseñas. O si queréis que pase algo en concreto en la historia. Siempre se aceptan sugerencias jajaj**


	3. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

**Holaa. Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta hasta ahora. Se ve super bien como crecen los sentimientos de los personajes y como se conocen mejor. Ayshh bendito dramione. Espero que os guste. Comentádmelo en las reseñas. Un beso enorme.**

El invierno había llegado a Howarts. La nieve cubría los tejados y resbalaba por las columnas hasta anegar los jardines. El frío congelaba las fuentes y formaba pequeñas estalactitas en los patios.

Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. En una semana era el partido de quidditch más esperado de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Todos los alumnos llevaban las bufandas de su equipo preferido y la tensión entre ambas casas podría cortarse con una cuchara. Los Gryffindors y los Slytherin se miraban desafiantes y de vez en cuando se lanzaban pullas. Ron, Ginny y Harry entrenaban durante horas cada día. Y cuando Slytherin tenía reservado el campo de quidditch todo el equipo se reunía en la sala común de Gryffindor para trabajar las estrategias. Y en la mesa sólo se hablaba del partido. Como hacían Harry y Ron esa mañana mientras Hermione comía con aire aburrido.

-Tenemos que volver a ganar a Slytherin- dijo Ron soltando su vaso de su zumo de calabaza- Si lo conseguimos, tenemos la copa casi asegurada.

-No cantes victoria, Ron- Le contradijo Harry- Los de Ravenclaw son duros de pelar. Tienen un guardián increíble.

-Bueno, pero en Hufflepuff son unos mantas- replicó Ron- Además, imagínate la cara que pondría Malfoy si perdiera otra vez.

Ambos se rieron de la broma. Y como si le hubieran invocado con sus palabras, en ese momento hizo su aparición Draco Malfoy, con su túnica de entrenamiento y su escoba, completamente preparado para entrenar. Iba flanqueado por todo su equipo y con Pansy parkinson revoloteando a su alrededor.

Hermione sintió como el rubio la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba y no pudo evitar recordar su encuentro en el baño. "En mis sueños llevarías menos ropa" ¿Significaba eso que la encontraba atractiva? Espera, espera. La daba exactamente igual que pensará Malfoy de ella. Es más ¿por qué estaba pensando eso? Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada

Malfoy entró en el gran comedor con aire altanero. En seguida localizó a Granger sentada sentada en frente de los idiotas de sus amigos. Por un momento, la imaginó con ese bañador rojo goteando suavemente sobre su piel y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de deseo en su interior. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que era porque Pansy caminaba delante de él moviendo el trasero seductoramente. Aunque realmente le había prestado poca atención a Pansy.

-¿Todavía aquí, Malfoy? - Le gritó Ron socarronamente- pensé que ya estarías practicando inútilmente para ganar a Harry

Malfoy puso sus ojos iracundo sobre el pelirrojo cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se situó justo detrás de Hermione para contestar.

-Cállate, estúpido Weasly, esta vez San Potter y tú vais a perder- contestó Malfoy

¿Por qué había tenido que meterse con él? Pensó Hermione. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia de Malfoy a su espalda.

-Claro, y luego sonará el despertador y te despertarás- Rió Ron

-Vais a caer, imbéciles- replicó Malfoy con la cabeza muy alta- y no hablo en sentido figurado

Y con esas palabras Malfoy se sentó en su mesa. Con Pansy agarrándose de su hombro, Draco miró a todo su equipo y plantó el puño en la mesa

-Esta vez no podemos perder contra esos panolis ¿queda claro?

Todo el equipo asintió con entusiasmo, sobre todo Crabbe y Goyle. Pero Zabini le miraba con escepticismo.

-Mira, Malfoy, vale que sea tu padre quien nos compre las escobas y que tú seas el capitán - Alegó Zabini- Pero siempre vamos ganando hasta que Potter coge la snitch. Eres tú el que debería dar la talla en el partido, no nosotros. Podemos esforzarnos mucho, pero si no coges la snitch perderemos.

Malfoy se levantó de inmediato, apartando el brazo de Pansy bruscamente.

-Eso no va a pasar esta vez, Zabini

Y salió del comedor de mala gana.

La nieve había dado una pequeña tregua en Howarts. Incluso las nubes se habían apartado ligeramente dejando ver las estrellas de última hora de la tarde. Hermione había aprovechado esa pequeña tregua para subir a la torre de astronomía a observar el cielo y completar una de las prácticas de Astronomía. Cundo terminó de mirar por el telescopio e hizo los últimos apuntes en su pergamino algo llamó su atención en el cielo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirlo a simple vista, pero desde luego no era una estrella.

Hermione miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba sola, se acercó al telescopio, ajustó la lente y miró. Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Malfoy volaba en su escoba sobre el lago persiguiendo la snitch. Dudaba que nadie más pudiera verle, estaba demasiado lejos del colegio. Y posiblemente era lo que él buscaba ya que era ilegal usar las pelotas de quidditch fuera del campo. Si alguien le veía iba a meterse en un lio.

Hermione no pudo resistir la curiosidad y salió corriendo escaleras abajo por la torre de astronomía. El cielo estaba encapotándose de nuevo, y la nieve no tardaría en volver a caer. Pero Hermione no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al lago congelado. Una vez allí se ocultó con un hechizo protector y le observó.

Draco sentía cómo el frío calaba en sus huesos mientras volaba tras la snitch. Tenía que cogerla, esta vez necesitaba ganar ese partido. Zabini le había cuestionado en público y no podía permitir que la fe de sus compañeros de casa se resquebraja. Era el líder de Slytherin y tenía que seguir siéndolo. Tenía que ganar a Potter a toda costa. Nadie volvería a cuestionarle. Llevaba días entrenando en secreto para atrapar esa maldita bola. Incluso había dejado de lado el armario evanescente por unos días. Se estaba esforzando de verdad. Aunque sólo fuera por mantener su puesto en el status de su casa.

Estaba centrado atrapar la snitch cuando comenzó a nevar. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, no era la primera vez que entrenaba bajo la nieve. La túnica mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y el pelo le caía pesado sobre los ojos. Cuando por fin la atrapó cayó sobre la nueve mojada de la orilla del lago.

-Tengo que ganar - se susurró a sí mismo. Y volvió a subir a la escoba.

Hermione observaba la escena desde abajo. Malfoy se estaba esforzándose por algo, era increíble. Aunque ese algo fuera ganar a sus mejores amigos. Se le veía concentrado, intentando agarrar esa snitch bajo la nieve una y otra vez. El pelo platino le caía sobre esos ojos grises con expresión desafiante. Y cada vez que conseguí coger la snitch lo celebraba elevando su brazo con fuerza.

Durante los días que siguieron Hermione observó desde la torre de Astronomía como Malfoy entrenaba. Daba igual que lloviera, nevara, tronara o hiciera un frío que calaba los huesos, Malfoy no faltaba al entrenamiento ni un día. Cada tarde después de las clases pasaba horas y horas tras esa pequeña bolita dorada. Y Hermione siempre sacaba un rato para observarle desde la torre de astronomía. No podía evitar sorprenderse por el hecho de ver a Malfoy entregado por algo. Casi podía decir que cuando veía esa expresión concentrada en su rostro, ese empeño, resultaba casi atractivo.

Para el gusto de ambos, el día del partido llegó demasiado rápido

Hermione estaba junto a Luna Lovegood sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Hacía frío y caía una llovizna fina sobre ellos. El ruido era ensordecedor. Todos los alumnos animaban a su equipo a gritos y agitando las bufandas. Pero Hermione estaba nerviosa. Llevaba días viendo a Malfoy esforzarse y entrenar para ese partido. Y tenía la sensación de que Malfoy no era de los que se esforzaban sin motivo. Pero también sus amigos se merecían ganar...pero ganaban todos los años...Estaba confusa, ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía compasión por Malfoy. Él siempre había sido un capullo con ella. Aunque ciertamente, nunca la había tocado...y este año ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó Luna con voz suave y calmada - Pareces nerviosa

-No- hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza - Es solo que…¿tú no te sientes mal por animar a un equipo que no es el tuyo?

-¿Y por qué se supone que sólo debería animar a un equipo? Todos se merecen ganar

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a reflexionar esa frase. Los jugadores de ambos equipos saltaron al campo. Malfoy y Harry se pusieron frente a frente. El partido estaba a punto de empezar.

Draco estaba cara a cara con Harry. Esta vez ganaría. Nadie volvería a cuestionar su mandato después de eso y si lo hacía... Entonces esperaba que se escondiera en un sitio donde no lo encontrara nunca.

La profesora Sprout les repitió las normas de siempre, aunque ni Harry ni Draco hacían demasiado caso. Se miraban a los ojos desafiantes, bajo la lluvia y el cielo encapotado, casi como si fuera un duelo mágico. Y sin más dilación. De una patada en el suelo, elevaron las escobas.

A mitad de partido las cosas iban bien para Slytherin. Iban ganando por una considerable diferencia de cincuenta puntos. Si Draco conseguía coger la snitch el partido era suyo. Llevaba ya más de quince minutos buscándola y no veía nada. Potter también estaba parado mirando hacia todos lados. Tenía que encontrarla, llevaba días entrenando bajo esas mismas condiciones.

Entonces Harry voló pasando como una exhalación por el lado de Draco. Y él, voló después.

Hermione ya había visto la snitch y estaba justo al lado contrario al que Harry volaba. Sabía lo que pretendía. Confundir a Malfoy para hacerle un quiebro y dejarle atrás. Así podría tener el camino libre. Y lo consiguió. Draco quedó retrasado y Harry estaba a punto de coger la snitch.

Entonces muchas imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione. Draco bajo la lluvia volando sobre el lago. Bajo la nieve. Con el viento agitando su escoba lo suficiente como para tirarle. Cogiendo la snitch. Levantando la mano con la bolita en su puño y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara...Y lo hizo. No podría explicar cómo ni por qué, pero lo hizo.

Miró a Harry fijamente y se tapó la boca con la bufanda de Gryffindor fingiendo que tenía frío. El cunfundus que le lanzó hizo efecto. Harry se balanceó en la escoba y se desvió de su trayectoria casi como si una ráfaga de viento traicionero le hubiera movido. Draco la miró desde lejos, y Hermione sintió que estaba viendo lo que había hecho, pero era imposible.

Esa única distracción fue suficiente para que Draco se adelantará y atrapara la snitch con su puño. Tenía el mismo gesto que Hermione había visto muchas veces esa semana. El estadio estalló en gritos. Y Draco sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, no con superioridad, sino con satisfacción.

-¡Y Slytherin gana!

Si, pensó Hermione, y había sido por su culpa

 _Bueno, en este capítulo hay un poco menos de Dramione pero es muy necesario para que su historia avance y para que los siguientes capítulos fluyan._

 _Pero como compensación, aunque suelo subir un capítulo a la semana, esta semana publicaré también el siguiente que tendrá muuuchoooo dramione_

 _Gracias por leer. Me haceis muy feliz_

 _(si hay alguna falta de ortografía me disculpo de antemano. En_ _v_ _rano es difícil pasar por casa y escribir desde el móvil...es complicado)_


	4. La curiosidad mató a la serpiente

_**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Y este tiene un momentazo Dramione que es de mis preferidos. Me encantan esas peleas amor-odio que son tan dramione. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Dejadme saber que opináis en los comentarios. Las reseñas siempre animan a seguir y a saber lo que pensáis**_

 _ **Que disfrutéis de la lectura.**_

La caras en la sala común de Gryffindor eran un poema. Ron y Harry estaban sentados junto al fuego con la cabeza entre las manos. Ginny les abrazaba por los hombros intentando consolarles. Y Hermione les miraba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza. El resto de la sala común no estaba mejor. Había murmullos de incredulidad y caras de derrota. Incluso los gemelos parecían abatidos. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que la que peor se sentía era ella. Habían perdido por su culpa. Había ayudado a Malfoy a costa de sus casa, de su equipo y de sus amigos. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se había compadecido de Malfoy cuando él sólo tenía desprecio para ella. Por mucho que le hubiera visto luchar y esforzarse no tenía excusa. Era una amiga horrible, pensó mientras escondía la cara entre las manos.

-Ya está chicos- dijo Ginny con una mínima sonrisa- No es culpa de nadie, a veces la suerte no acompaña.

-Pero esque no entiendo como me he podido desviar- rezongó Harry - estaba hecho.

-El viento…-intentó animarle Ginny

-Malfoy va a recordarnos esto durante años- se quejó Ron- creo que no volveré a pisar los pasillos hasta que Malfoy se haya ido del colegio.

Entonces una figura menuda y de cabellera rubia se situó delante de Ron y se arrodilló suavemente. Hermione levantó la cabeza rápidamente, era Lavander Brown. La chica miró a Ron con ternura y le levantó la barbilla.

-Siento lo del partido- dijo ella suavemente- quizás esto te consuele

Y sin más, le besó suavemente en los labios. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas como su pelo y toda la sala profirió un "ohhh" junto a varios silbidos. Ginny miró a Hermione y trató de sentarse junto a ella. Pero no hubo tiempo. Hermione ya había salido de la sala común.

Cerró el cuadro de la señora gorda con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo cosas por Ron...tanto pensando que quizás con al edad maduraría y se daría cuenta...Y había madurado...pero con otra. Lavander le había besado y él no se había apartado precisamente. Quería estar sola, llorar y desahogarse. El pecho la dolía y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Siguió corriendo hacía el único sitio que se le ocurría en ese momento: el baño de prefectos. Corrió tanto y con la visión tan empañada por las lágrimas que ni siquiera vio a la comitiva de Slytherin que celebraba a gritos la victoria por los pasillos.

Pero Draco si la vio. Pese a que toda su casa vitoreaba su nombre, pese a que estaba agarrando a Pansy por el trasero y que incluso Zabini estaba alabando su hazaña, la vió. La vio correr en dirección al baño de prefectos. Igual que había visto lo que había hecho durante el partido. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría arrepentida. Igual que no paraba de preguntarse por qué le había ayudado. ¿Es qué esa sangre sucia era idiota?

Draco solo sabía una cosa: no era de los que dejaba preguntas sin responder. Con esa certeza soltó a Pansy y habló.

-Id yendo vosotros, chicos. Voy a hacer una cosa.

Casi todos los Slytherin obedecieron sin rechistar. Solo Zabini se quedó unos segundos antes de irse para felicitarle y decirle que nunca más dudaría de su habilidad. Además, Pansy se resistió a irse y se colgó de su cuello

-¿Pero a dónde vas? - Dijo con voz melosa sobre los labios del chico - Creía que esta noche íbamos a... celebrar la victoria

-Ahora no, Pansy- dijo el zafándose del agarre de la chica

-Pero…

Draco no tenía tiempo para eso. Cogió a la chica del cuello y la puso contra la pared. Apretó el cuerpo de Pansy con el suyo y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica (porque a eso no se le podía llamar beso), tomando lo que quería de ella con fiereza. Era la mejor manera de callar a esa tía e irse rápido. Cuando Pansy estaba lo suficientemente confundida por su boca, Draco se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Draco oyó los sollozos desde la puerta. En cuando asomó la cabeza pudo ver a Hermione con las rodillas en el pecho y la cara entre las manos, totalmente cubierta por el pelo enmarañado. Estaba llorando. Por un momento Malfoy sintió un pinchazo de pena en su interior. ¿Sería por haberle ayudado en el campo? Había visto a Granger enfadada, furiosa, e incluso le había dado un derechazo una vez. Pero nunca la había visto llorar desconsoladamente. Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarla sola. Pero por más que trató de marcharse sus piernas no le respondían. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque quería respuestas. Y ella tenía que dárselas. Con paso firme se acercó a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

"Genial, muy delicado por tu parte, Draco" se dijo. Espera, él era Draco Malfoy, no tenía porqué ser delicado con ella ni con nadie. Cruzó los brazos y esperó.

Hermione ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de entre las rodillas. Ni dejó de llorar, no podía, para contestarle ahogadamente.

-Si vienes a joderme, Malfoy, hoy ya han hecho el trabajo por tí. Así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

Malfoy se quedó helado. Ella sonaba realmente derrotada. Nunca la había visto así. Siempre que se metía con ella respondía con valentía, tratando de devolverle el golpe. En condiciones normales nunca se mostraría tan abatida delante suya. Una parte de él quería saber por qué estaba así y si había sido por ese cunfundus que le había hecho a Potter. Casi llegó a sentirse culpable...casi. Quería saber por qué le había ayudado, y por qué lloraba.Y no era de los que se quedaban con las ganas de saber.

-¿Lloras por lo que has hecho en el campo, Granger? - Preguntó acercándose más a ella-¿Por haberme ayudado y haber traicionado a tus amigos?

Hermione seguía sin inmutarse.

-No, Malfoy, no es por eso. Y no sé por qué debería import...

Hermione levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Acababa de caer en la pregunta. Malfoy sabía lo que había hecho. Y si no lo sabía ella lo había reconocido. Había estado tan absorta en su llanto por Ron que no había pensado en lo que decía. Miró a Malfoy, con incredulidad.

-No puedes decir nada de esto, Mal…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -Preguntó él, de pié ante ella.

Hermione dudó si contestar. Pero él ya lo sabía y si decidía contárselo a Harry, Ron o Ginny no la volverían a hablar en la vida. Aunque en el caso de Ron casi lo estaba deseando. No tenía más opción que contestar.

-Te vi- contestó ella levantando hacia él sus ojos anegados en lágrimas- mientras entrenabas. Te vi toda la semana, bajo la lluvia, bajo la nieve…-bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Nunca te había visto esforzándote por algo. Pensé que sería importante para tí.

La chica creyó innecesario darle más explicaciones. Y Draco supo lo que había pasado. Granger se había compadecido de él. ¿Como narices lo había visto? Había entrenado lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie le viera. Si en Slytherin se enteraban se reirán de él durante años. Por no hablar de lo de la snitch. Si se enteraban de que Granger le había ayudado a cogerla sería una deshonra. Nadie volvería a respetarle. Draco se enfadó con ella por momentos. Se agachó en frente de Hermione para que le oyera bien y le prestará mucha atención.

-¿Me has estado espiando, Granger? ¿Quién te crees que eres para espiarme, para comparecerte de mí?

Hermione bajó la cabeza y lloró más. Desde luego no esperaba que se lo agradeciera, ni siquiera quería que se enterara pero...tampoco pensó que reaccionaría así. Había traicionado a sus amigos para que Malfoy se lo agradeciera tratándola como a un perro. Era una estúpida.

-No me estoy compadeciendo de ti, Malfoy- gritó enfadada- se llama ayudar. Y deberías probarlo de vez en cuando. Y no te estaba espiando, te vi desde la torre de astronomía mientras hacía una práctica.

Draco quedó atónito. Ella no le estaba pidiendo nada a cambio de haberle ayudado. No estaba tratando de chantajearle. Había visto su debilidad y no se había parado a explotarla. Sino que le había ayudado. Sin pedir nada, sin esperar nada. ¿Era idiota?

-No puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie, Malfoy -Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos levantando los ojos llorosos hacia él.

Para ser la mejor alumna de todo Howarts no era muy lista. ¿En serio pensaba que iba a contar por ahí que su gran victoria era obra de una sangre sucia? En Slytherin se burlarían de él durante años. Pero eso ella no lo sabía

-Entonces quiero saber por qué estás aquí-dijo Malfoy

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso. Él había ido allí a por respuestas y las tenía. Debería irse. Debería darle igual que hacía llorando esa sangre sucia. Pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella, confundida

-Has dicho que no estabas llorando por lo que ha pasado en el campo. Quiero saber por qué lloras entonces.

-¿Y por qué debería importarte eso?- respondió ella, por primera vez, con algo de altanería.

Draco reconoció ese momento en que ella empezaba a recuperar su orgullo de leona y sonrió. Esa era la Hermione con la que le gustaba meterse.

-Eso da igual. Si no quieres que diga nada ese es el precio - contestó Draco

Hermione se levantó por fin y Draco la imitó.

El baño ya no era un sitio tranquilo y no pensaba quedarae allí a tratar con el desagradecido de Malfoy.

-Déjalo, me voy.

Draco puso las manos al lado de su cabeza atrapando a la chica contra la pared. Hermione le miró a los ojos. Pero esta vez no suplicante, sino altanera, valiente. Draco conocía esa mirada. Y le gustaba. Quería saber que la pasaba. Sí, no sabía por qué, pero quería saberlo y no permitiría que se marchara sin decírselo.

-¿Quieres que le cuente a todo el colegio lo que ha pasado en el campo?- Dijo él acercándose más a ella.

Hermione no pensaba con claridad. Él estaba muy cerca. Sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo. Como sus caras quedaban a céntimetros. Prácticamente su aliento le rozaba los labios. Su olor la envolvía por completo. En cualquier otro momento habría tomado una decisión más racional, pero la parte racional de su cerebro estaba desconectada.

-Tenías razón- Dijo ella.

Malfoy levantó una ceja inquiriendo más información

-Si, suelo tenerla pero ¿En qué es esta vez?

-Con lo que me dijiste en el tren. Ron nunca me ha prestado atención como algo más que un manual de consulta. Y ahora lo hará menos aún. -Hermione bajó la cabeza apenada y respiró hondo- Después del partido se ha enrollado con Lavander Brown en mis narices. Por eso he venido aquí a llorar. No he podido contenerme y necesitaba un sitio tranquilo

Malfoy bajó las manos y las cerró fuertemente en puños a su costado. ¿Cómo alguien podía querer a un Weasly? Y peor aún: a ese Weasly. ¿Qué le veía? Y por algún motivo sintió rabia. De que llorara, de que lo hiciera por ese paleto, de que le quisiera. Un brote de odio subió por su garganta hasta llenarle la boca. Se apartó de ella bruscamente.

-Ese palurdo es imbécil. Y si tú estás llorando por él es que lo eres aún más -Malfoy se dio la vuelta- la mejor alumna de Howarts llorando por un Weasly. Que desperdicio.

Hermione fue hacia y él corriendo y le cogió del hombro.

-Cállate Malfoy- Le gritó ella- No eres nadie para cuestionarme ¿me oyes? Nadie.

Draco cogió la cara de Hermione entre las manos y puso sus labios cerca de su oído.

-Avísame cuando quieras llorar por un hombre de verdad.

Y sin más, salió del baño dejando a la chica tal y como estaba antes. Llorando con la cara entre las manos y las rodillas contra el pecho.

 _ **Y esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo al menos la mitad que a mi escribirlo.**_

 _ **Como siempre dudas, preguntas o sugerencias en los comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme**_


	5. Un beso de verdad

_**Estoy muy emocionada con este capítulo! Hay de todo lo que me gusta. Cotilleo entre amigas, momento romántico, Draco poniéndose intenso. Ayshh… Espero que os encante. Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme preguntas, sugerencias y lo que queráis en las reseñas. Que siempre ayudan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **Quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a los que hicieron review en el capítulo anterior:**_

 _ **Norely:**_ hola! Yo también creo que cada día hay más complicidad entre ellos. Su relación avanzan poquito a poquito pero avanzará más ya verás. Espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo.

 _ **Jordi prewett:**_ hola! Muchas gracias. Intento escribir lo mejor que puedo pero aún queda mucho por mejorar. Jajaja la verdad esque no estoy dejando muy bien a Ron de momento, pero siempre se le puede dar una vuelta de tuerca al personaje y que acabe siendo un amor jaja aún no lo tengo claro. PD espero que todo el mundo se pase a leer tu historia "El heredero de Gryffindor" porque es super bonita, interesante y de todo lo bueno que se pueda decir. Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

 _ **Vale y eso es todo ahora si os dejo con el capítulo nuevo. Espero que os encante. Mil gracias por leer!**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde el partido de quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque nadie en Howarts lo había olvidado. Los Slytherin seguían burlándose de los Gryffindor. Los leones seguían lamiéndose las heridas en la sala común, intentando cruzarse lo menos posible con las serpientes en los pasillos.

Para Hermione habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con Draco en el baño. Y tampoco había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Él había estado muy cerca. No paraba de pensar en ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, en sus labios a centímetros, en esos ojos tormentosos mirándola intensamente. Una parte de ella incluso pensaba que por un momento, por un instante, él se había preocupado por ella. Aunque lo escondiera tras kilos y kilos de cinismo, la había preguntado qué la pasaba. Se había interesado en ella. Ni siquiera la había llamado sangre sucia esta vez. Incluso estaba empezando a pensar que Malfoy, en el fondo (muy muy muy al fondo) tenía algo no tan malo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba con Ginny en la biblioteca repasando libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione era consciente de lo que estaba por venir con la vuelta del Señor Oscuro y quería estar preparada para todo. Y eso sólo significaba tres cosas: estudiar, estudiar, estudiar. No podía pararse a pensar en Malfoy o en Ron. Debía estudiar. Aunque Ginny no tenía intención de dejarla.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar de lo de Ron? - Preguntó Ginny por enésima vez

-Sí, Ginny, estoy segura - suspiró Hermione, exasperada.

-Pero sé que te molestó, saliste huyendo de la sala común cuando Lavander le besó y prácticamente no has vuelto a hablarle.

-Es su vida, Ginny- contestó Hermione metiendo de nuevo la cabeza en su libro- Si el quiere enrollarse con esa….chica, es su problema no el mío.

-Pero ni siquiera se están enrollando-casi gritó Ginny- mi hermano es tan estúpido que la ha evitado desde entonces.

-Ginny, en serio, necesito estudiar.

-Ojalá hablaras conmigo de vez en cuando- susurró la pelirroja, derrotada.

Y ambas se concentraron en los libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar en la estancia y Hermione lo supo de inmediato. Quizás porque la energía que desprendía el chico llenaba toda la sala o quizás porque la biblioteca estaba casi vacía pero lo supo. Levantó la cabeza y le vió, sin la túnica y sin corbata, con la camisa medio abierta y el pelo platino medio revuelto cayéndose suavemente en la cara. Un hormigueo subió por todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Sus miradas chocaron. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sabedores de que compartían un secreto. Hasta que Hermione, finalmente, bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Draco apartó la mirada y siguió su camino. Tenía que dejar de mirarla a todas horas. Esperaba que ella no lo estuviera notando, pero desde el día del incidente en el baño de prefectos la observaba a la menor ocasión. A veces, llegaba a encontrarla, incluso, agradable a la vista. Pero desde que le ayudó a coger la snitch, apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Era casi la primera persona que hacía algo por él sin pedir nada a cambio. Y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso le había impactado. Era una chica inteligente, demasiado buena para su gusto, y no era fea. Teniendo en cuenta eso, que llorara por ese pecoso pobretón era todo un desperdicio. Él no se merecía a nadie, ni siquiera a una sangre sucia. Ese era el motivo por el que sentía rabia cada vez que recordaba como Granger lloraba por Weasel. O eso era lo que se decía.

Pero tenía que centrarse en lo importante. El armario evanescente seguía roto. Y Aunque tras el partido había pasado horas intentando repararlo, no había hecho ningún progreso con él. Su padre se impacientaba. No estaba cumpliendo su misión tan pronto como debería. Y dudaba que el señor oscuro se caracterizara por su paciencia. Por eso había ido a la biblioteca, necesitaba ideas, hechizos, algo que le ayudara a arreglar el armario. Por eso estaba en la sección de defensa contra las artes oscuras, buscando cualquier cosa de ayuda entre los estantes, cuando vio a Hermione buscando libros en esa misma estantería. Ella le había visto a él hacía unos minutos, pero había preferido seguir buscando un libro de nivel más avanzado sin decirla nada. Lástima que él no fuera a hacer lo mismo.

-Te veo muy bien Granger - dijo él situándose a su lado - ¿ya has dejado de llorar por el niñato equivocado?

Hermione ni siquiera dejó de mirar los libros de la estantería.

-¿Ya le has contado a tus amigos de Slytherin que tu gran triunfo fue gracias a una sangre sucia?-Dijo ella dejándolo atónito

-Vaya, asique la leona ha reaccionado-rió él sin levantar la mirada del libro- Enhorabuena, solo has tardado dos días en darte cuenta. Estás casi casi a la altura de tu amado bobalicón.

Hermione se giró hacía él y le cerró el libro en las narices.

-Ándate con cuidado, Malfoy. El otro día me pillaste con la guardia baja, pero eso no va a volver a pasar. Asique deja de tocarme las narices, no estás en posición de ello.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Mirándose intensamente, desafiantes. León contra serpiente. Hasta que Malfoy se decidió a recostarse contra un estante y hablar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta tanto un simple beso? Son solo unos labios contra otros. ¿De verdad eres tan mojigata?

Hermione echaba humo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarla si quiera? Ni que él fuera el adalid de la moralidad.

-Para tu información, Malfoy, no todo el mundo va besando a todo lo que se mueve por ahí . Hay gente para la que los besos son importantes. Hay gente que usa los besos como gesto de deseo, de aprecio e incluso de amor. Aunque no sé para que me molesto -resopló ella- No creo que tú entiendas el significado de ninguna de esas palabras.

Malfoy se enfadó. Esa sabelotodo no era nadie para cuestionarle.

-No Granger, eres tú la que no sabe diferenciar entre "solo un beso" y "un beso de verdad"

Se puso frente a la chica, y apoyando las manos en la estantería, la encerró entre sus brazos. Y, sin más, pegó los labios contra los de ella.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó paralizada entre los brazos de Malfoy sintiendo sus labios, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo la embargaba.

Draco separó sus labios bruscamente y la miró intensamente con esos ojos grises medio escondidos tras mechones de pelo platino. Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando respirar.

-Eso ha sido solo un beso

Pegó su cuerpo al de Hermione. Apartó las manos de la estantería y las enrolló en la cintura de ella, apretándola contra él. Esperó un único segundo para ver si ella se apartaba. Pero no lo hizo, y la besó de nuevo. Movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Esta vez, Hermione reaccionó. Le respondió entreabriendo la boca lo suficiente para que él metiera la lengua. Y ambos se besaron.

La intensidad del beso subió. Sus lenguas se encontraban, sus labios se apretaron tratando de romper todo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Prácticamente respiraban del aliento del otro. Hermione imitó a Draco y se apretó contra él poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello. Draco movió una de las manos a la nuca de la chica y aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Ella tironeó de los mechones que quedaban enredados en sus dedos.

La intensidad no paraba de subir. El calor del cuerpo de Draco no la dejaba pensar. Draco Malfoy estaba besándola en medio de la biblioteca...y la daba igual. Sólo quería seguir saboreando esos labios, sintiendo su aliento, su lengua…

Por su parte, Draco tenía inflamado algo más que los labios. Una parte de su cuerpo que estaba traicionando el deseo que sentía por ella. Una parte de su cuerpo que sentía la necesidad de aplastar contra ella mientras la agarraba del trasero. "Vale, se acabó"

Draco se apartó súbitamente de la chica. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y puso su mano en el cuello de la chica. Se miraron, aún con el cuerpo unido, tratando de recuperar el aliento, como si hubieran perdido la respiración al separarse. Sus ojos echaban chispas, suave caramelo contra intensa tormenta. Draco se obligó a separar sus labios, secos alejados de los de ella, y habló.

-Esto si ha sido algo más que un simple beso- susurró él contra su boca.

Y sin más, se obligó a separarse de la chica y a irse sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Hermione sola entre dos estanterías rozándose los labios con los dedos. Draco Malfoy acababa de besarla. Mucho y muy intensamente. Y que Merlín la perdonara pero la había gustado. Él besaba...besaba como si no hubiera besado nunca a otra chica. Aunque la que no tenía experiencia en el campo era ella y él sí que había besado a decenas de chicas. La había hecho sentir especial. Única. Deseada. Estaba enfadada por cómo la había tratado, por haberla robado su primer beso, por meterse con ella...pero todos esos sentimientos se borraban al recordar ese beso. Ese cuerpo delgado pero musculosos, esas manos suaves...

-¡Oh dios mío! Draco Malfoy te ha besado - susurró Ginny dando saltitos alrededor de Hermione- y vaya beso. Oh dios mío estoy emocionada.

Hermione ni siquiera la había visto llegar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos como estaba. Y toda la vergüenza que antes no había sentido la llegó de golpe.

-Dime que no lo has visto- dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos

-Por favor, esto es la biblioteca, por si Malfoy te ha hecho olvidarlo. Y da gracias de que no te haya visto Pince o ahora tendrías un enorme castigo- Ginny rió- ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Os habéis acostado? De-ta-lles. Necesito detalles. Salgamos de aquí.

Y agarrando a Hermione de la mano la sacó de la biblioteca. Se sentaron bajo un sauce en los jardines y Ginny apremió a Hermione. Finalmente, la chica contó todo lo que había pasado tras el partido (sin el detalle de la snitch) y lo que había pasado esa tarde. Incluyendo detalles muy… detallados del beso de ese tarde.

-Oh, joder, Malfoy está coladito por tí -rió Ginny- No me extraña que no quieras hablar de mi hermano. No hay comparación

-No desvaries. Malfoy jamás se fijaría en mí. Para él sólo soy una sabelotodo y frígida sangre sucia. Solo me ha besado para joderme. Como todo lo que hace en la vida.

-Si claro. Si ese beso solo ha sido una manera de meterse contigo yo soy de Slytherin -Ginny se puso algo más seria- Pero la pregunta es ¿A tí te gusta también?

Hermione se apoyó sobre el tronco y resopló.

-No digas tonterías, es Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se puso enfrente de Hermione

-Esa conversación ya la hemos tenido. Ea un hombre, y uno muy atractivo si quieres mi opinión, con el que no has parado de coincidir. "casualmente" Y que te ha besado a plena luz en una biblioteca. Asique..

-No lo sé, Ginny, no lo sé. No puedo olvidar quien es ni lo que ha hecho. Pero con todo lo que he visto de él este año, a veces, solo a veces -susurró Hermione recordando sus últimos encuentros- pienso que podría haber algo más en él, algo mejor.

Malfoy salió corriendo de la biblioteca. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Acababa de besar a la sangre sucia y no tenía ninguna excusa factible. Al principio sólo quería joderla. Robarla un beso. Escandalizarla. Vengarse de ella por haber llorado por la comadreja. Pero le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho. Algo que podía notar cualquiera que le mirara los pantalones. Estaba caliente hasta puntos cabreantes teniendo en cuenta quien lo había provocado. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera gustado tanto? Esa boca caliente, ese cuerpo suave y maleable pegado al suyo, las manos largas en su nuca. Sacudió la cabeza. Era un Malfoy. Estaba por encima de las pasiones, del amor y de los sangre sucia. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar así. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. Solo lo había hecho y ya esta. Pero no podía volver a pasar. No podía volver a caer tan bajo.

Corrió a la sala común esperando no encontrarse con nadie. No estaba de humor para ser ni siquiera soportable.

Pero no tuvo suerte. Pansy estaba sentada en un sofá verde de terciopelo leyendo un libro con aire aburrido. En cuanto le vió cerró el libro y le echó los brazos al cuello. Draco la apartó bruscamente. Pero la chica no se daba por vencida e intentó darle un buen beso en la boca.

-No estoy de humor, Pansy- y, cogiéndole de la mejilla la apartó y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio rezando porque hubiera alguien.

Pero por enésima vez no había suerte. El dormitorio estaba vacío y Pansy le siguió. Draco observó como la chica entraba por la puerta desabrochándose los botones de la camisa para dejar ver sus generosos pechos. Se acercó a él con andares felinos y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Te he dicho que no, Pansy. He tenido un mal día y no quiero que lo empeores- dijo sin apartarla.

La chica le miró mientras le acariciaba el pecho suavemente para quitarle la camisa.

-Venga, Draco, sé bueno. Deja que mejore tu día- Le pidió.

Y acto seguido comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse delante de él. Draco quedó paralizado. El beso con la sabelotodo le había puesto a cien y si Pansy se ofrecía amablemente a solucionar su calentón no sería él quien se lo impidiese. Además, visto a quien acababa de besar estaba claro que necesitaba que alguien le que relajara las hormonas para que no hiciera más tonterías. Dejó que la chica desabrochara su pantalón y comenzará a lamerle ahí donde más lo necesitaba.

Ella se tomaba su tiempo. Lamía con delicadeza, poniendo mimo en cada gesto. Pero Draco no tenía tiempo ni ganas para mimos. Quería desahogarse. Agarró la cabeza de la chica y marcó el ritmo obligándola a ir hasta el fondo y cada vez más rápido y más profundo.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de pensar en Hermione. En ningún momento dejó de desear que fuera ella, con esos labios cálidos y suaves, los ojos de caramelo, su cabello rizado resbalando entre sus dedos, esa cintura tentadora...En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez los momentos que habían pasado: el bañador rojo, el beso, como ella le había ayudado a coger la snitch.

Finalmente no soportó más a Pansy y la instó a acabar rápido. Se cerró el pantalón y se sentó en la cama. Pansy quedó mirándole, esperando

-Vete- dijo él secamente

-¿Qué?-contestó ella sorprendida. Esperaba que pudieran acurrucarse en la cama…

-¿Eres idiota? Que te vayas- Draco ni siquiera la miró - y no pongas pucheros porque no eres ninguna santa. No es la primera vez que haces esto y no lo haces solo conmigo. Asique vete a molestar a otro de tus compañeros de cama.

La chica salió de la habitación demasiado indignada como para decir algo. Y Draco se quedó demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por ella. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo para apartarse los mechones de la frente. No podía negar que deseaba a Hermione Granger. Pero no iba a reconocer que sintiera nada más que simple curiosidad por tirársela. Granger siempre le había estado prohibida. Y lo prohibido siempre es más atractivo. Eso era todo.

Pero no podía echar todo por la borda por ella. Su plan, su familia, su sangre...todo eso lo perdería si alguien se enteraba de que quería tirársela. Asique el jueguecito tenía que acabar.

De una forma o de otra.


	6. El duelo

_**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo 6 recién salidito del horno. Es un poco más largo que los demás pero porque va a desencadenar tantas cosas...así que poner buena música, coger palomitas...y a disfrutar. Y a dejar reviews si os gusta. O si no jajaja se aceptan tomatazos.**_

 _ **Quiero darle las gracias a toda la gente que dejó review en el capítulo anterior. De verdad mil gracias por el apoyo. Sois geniales. Increíbles. Y a los que no puedo contestar porque no tienen cuenta os dejo aquí la respuesta:**_

 _ **Norely:**_ _Luna aparecerá pero poco a poco. Siempre he pensado que en los libros Luna y Hermione no tenían mucha complicidad. Creo que la amistad verdadera siempre ha sido Ginny-Hermione. Por eso las he querido hacer tan cómplices. Pero Luna se unirá a ellas en poco. Más que nada porque amo a Luna y porque soy una orgullosa Ravenclaw jajaj. Muchas gracias por tu reseña. Espero que este capítulo te guste muchísimo._

 _ **Eliana:**_ _muchas gracias por el alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia. Veremos si este capítulo te engancha más aún y nos leemos más veces por aquí. Un beso enorme_

 _ **Y ahora sí! Vamos con el capítulo 6.**_

\- Hermione, espera por favor- Gritó Harry saliendo de la sala común a todo correr- Por favor no me dejes solo con ellos- pidió cuando alcanzó a Hermione.

Hermione resopló. Sabía a lo que se refería Harry. Ron y Lavender habían solidificado su relación a base de saliva. Eso quería decir que después de que Ron evitara a Lavender durante días ella volvió a dar el primer paso y fue a hablar con él. Por lo visto ahora estaban saliendo...o más bien entrando. Porque lo único que hacían era ir a la sala común a besarse durante horas. Se besaban al entrar a clase, al salir, en la sala común, en el comedor, antes de dormir, en los jardines, en la biblioteca, mientras andaban por los pasillos. Todo el día a todas horas. Hermione ni siquiera entendía cómo comían, si no separaban la boca ni un segundo.

-Perdona por haber salido corriendo, Harry, no quería dejarte sola con ellos. Pero es que no los aguanto más- Dijo ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacía la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que compartían con los Slytherin. Era pronto, pero cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de Ron y Lavender.

Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Oye, Hermione, sé que no quieres hablar del tema- la dijo con cariño- pero...si en algún momento necesitas hablar, desahogarte...en fin a Ginny se le da mucho mejor esto de apoyar pero..ya sabes. Sé lo que sentías por Ron así que…- Harry odiaba eso, se le daba mal hablar de sentimientos- bueno...que si necesitas algo, en cualquier momento...estoy aquí.

Hermione sintió mucha ternura por su amigo. Sabía que las palabras no se le daban bien y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ella. Le abrazó fuerte. Agradecía tanto tenerle…

-Entiendo lo que dices, sé que estás aquí- contestó ella- Aunque no seas muy elocuente.

Ambos amigos rieron sin soltarse hasta que…

-Harry, Hermione, esperadnos- Gritó Ron corriendo por el pasillo.

-Ro-ro, no corras tanto -dijo ella alcanzando al pelirrojo.

-Perdona La-la-dijo él abrazándola.

Y se besaron. Otra vez.

-Oh, no, el señor y la señora morros pegados- susurró Harry soltando a Hermione- Vámonos de aquí. No es que quiera ver a Snape pero al menos en clase no pueden morrearse.

-Coincido.

Y ambos siguieron caminando, como si no les hubieran oído, pero a paso más rápido. Y en cuanto giraron la esquina salieron corriendo. Llegaron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cansados y sin aliento pero riéndose a más no poder. Por un momento no había Señor Oscuro, ni TIMOS, ni problemas. Solo dos amigos riendo por una travesura. Como en los viejos tiempos. A ambos se les pasó lo mismo por la cabeza y se abrazaron de nuevo, entre risas. Estaban tan absortos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin estaban cotilleando sobre su abrazo ni de que la clase había cambiado. No había sillas, ni mesas. Solo una gran pasarela azul y dorada en medio de la sala. Hasta que Ron y Lavender entraron en la sala.

-¿No nos habéis oído chicos?- Preguntó él ya a su lado- ¿Pero que retruécanos ha pasado en la clase?- gritó Ron al ver la pasarela.

-A saber lo que el psicópata de Snape habrá preparado…- Comentó Harry

"¿Estarán liados?" "Se veía venir, tantos años de tonteo…" "Claro, ahora que el pobretón de Weasy está con otra…" Cuchicheos. Eso era todo lo que Draco oía a su alrededor desde que Potter y la sabelotodo habían entrado dándose abracitos. ¿En qué narices pensaba esa tía? Un día le besaba y al otro entraba a clase abrazadita de San Potter y sin mirarle si quiera. Bueno, en realidad primero le había besado él...pero eso daba igual. Ella había respondido y muy fogosamente. Si pretendía ponerle celoso no iba a conseguirlo. Es más, él no tenía que ponerse celoso porque no sentía nada por ella y porque le daba absolutamente igual con quién se abrazara. Ya había decidido que iba a terminar con el juego. Así que le daba igual. Suspiró y se mesó el pelo. Blaise Zabini se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien, tío? Se te ve nervioso y estos días se ha visto Pansy llorando por ahí - dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

La verdad es que su relación con Zabini había mejorado mucho desde el partido, se llevaban bien, eran casi amigos, pero no tenía intención de contarle qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Y menos si eso que andaba por su cabeza era cierta sabelotodo.

-Nah, Pansy llora por todo, ya se la pasará.

Snape interrumpió a sus alumnos entrando por la puerta a paso firme y ligero. Subió a la pasarela y con un movimiento de su capa negra ya había captado la atención de todo el mundo.

-Todos alrededor de la pasarela.- Ordenó con voz profunda y grave. Nadie tardó en obedecer- Debido a las... circunstancias a las que el mundo mágico se enfrenta tras la vuelta del Señor Oscuro, lo más conveniente para vosotros sería aprender a luchar en un duelo mágico. Por eso he dispuesto esto, para que podáis practicar entre vosotros. Así que empecemos. Primero necesito a dos alumnos voluntarios- Miró a sus alumnos- ¿Nadie?

Toda la clase le escuchaba con fervor. Pero nadie se atrevía a levantar la mano y arriesgarse a lo que Snape les tuviera reservado.

-Bien, pues visto que el partido de Quidditch tuvo tanto éxito vamos a repetir el duelo. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Asique...Malfoy, Granger, a la pasarela.- Draco subió rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios pero Hermione se quedó parada- ¿Es qué todos esos libros que lleva encima no la permiten óir, Señorita Granger? He dicho arriba.

Hermione miró a Ron y después a Harry. Tragó saliva y subió a la pasarela. Hermione maldijo su suerte. Lo último que quería era batirse en un duelo mágico con Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarle a la cara. Draco y Hermione se colocaron cada uno en un extremo de la pasarela y Snape en el centro.

-Recordad que la prioridad es desarmar al enemigo, como sea y en cualquier momento. Pero si no lo conseguís cualquier hechizo defensivo u ofensivo que sea eficiente estará bien. Y además, intentad no morir.

Snape bajó de la pasarela y los chicos sacaron sus varitas. Se miraron fijamente. Hermione solo pensaba en acabar cuanto antes. Draco pensaba en ganarla para vengarse de ella por su abracito a Potter. Aunque realmente necesitaba ganar porque ella era una sangre sucia. Debía mostrar su superioridad delante de los Slytherin. Hermione vio como Draco sonreía, con esa sonrisa falsa y fría, y supo que no se acercaba nada bueno…

-Adelante- Gritó Snape.

-¡Expelliarmus¡- Gritó Draco moviendo grácilmente su varita.

Pero Hermione se había preparado. Mientras se miraban ya había susurrado un hechizo protector que había creado una burbuja a su alrededor. Por lo que el Expelliarmus impactó contra esa barrera y no contra ella. Draco gruñó.

-!Desmaius¡- Gritó él acercándose a ella varita en mano.

-Ascendio- Dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita hacia arriba. Inmediatamente salió disparada hacia el techo esquivando así el hechizo de Draco.

-!Diffindo¡ !Bombardo¡ !Engorgio¡- Malfoy lanzó los hechizos uno detrás de otro sin parar si quiera a respirar.

Cada vez que Draco lanzaba un hechizo Hermione se adelantaba con sus encantamientos protectores o esquivando el hechizo de distintas maneras. Pero no le atacaba. Hermione era consciente de su superioridad en un duelo limpio. Realizaba todos los hechizos de varios años por encima de su curso. Y se pasaba horas practicando para cuando llegara el momento. Y, aunque Hermione no lo sabía, Draco llevaba todo el año sin ensayar ni un solo conjuro porque dedicaba todo su tiempo a arreglar el armario evanescente. Lo que sí sabía, era que no quería hacerle daño. Y por eso solo le lanzaba hechizos defensivos.

Todos en la sala se estaban dando cuenta de que Malfoy iba perdiendo. Simplemente faltaba que Hermione le diera el toque de gracia. Snape estaba que echaba humo, los Griffindors se reían con cada ataque fallido de Malfoy, mientras que los Slytherin no podían creer que su líder perdiera contra una sangre sucia.

Zabini no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Draco quedara en ridículo después del episodio de la snitch. Prácticamente les había dado la liga. Y la relación que tenían ahora no paraba de mejorar. No iba a permitir que un sangre pura perdiera contra una sangre sucia. Y menos si se trataba de Draco. Asique se decidió a hacer algo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no tardó en llegar.

-Avis- Gritó Hermione aterrizando.

De su varita surgieron cientos de golondrinas negras que llenaron todo el aula con sus aleteos y sus graznidos. Malfoy trató de evitarlas con un "protego" que no le salió bien debido a los nervios. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirar al techo y a reírse mientras las golondrinas les pasaban entre las túnicas. Zabini sacó su varita sin que nadie le viera, protegiéndose al fondo de la clase, detrás de sus compañeros de su casa. "Cruccio" susurró apuntando a Hermione.

Nadie vio que pasó. Un momento Hermione estaba feliz con los brazos abiertos riendo entre los pájaros, y al siguiente estaba tirada en el suelo en una posición extraña, gritando, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas y una horrible expresión en la cara.

-Hermione- Gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez.

Ambos se apresuraron a ir hacia la chica pero Draco, que estaba más cerca, llegó antes. La vio tirada en el suelo, con esa cara de inmenso dolor y sintió una inmensa cogió de la cara y trató de llamarla pero no hubo respuesta, Hermione había perdido el conocimiento. Estaba asustado, preocupado, enfadado, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Solo quería que ella reaccionara, que despertara. La llamó de nuevo. Nada. Pero Potter y Snape ya estaban allí. De repente Draco recordó que la clase estaba llena de gente, que no debía parecer preocupado por Granger. Era Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia, el líder de Slytherin. Estaba por encima de eso. E hizo acopio de todas y cada una de las máscaras que esos papeles le habían enseñado a llevar. Draco bajó de la pasarela y, a duras penas se alejó de la chica y se unió a sus compañeros de clase. Y nadie notó cómo se sentía. Los duelos mágicos no eran lo suyo, pero fingir estar bien era su especialidad. Tenía que serlo.

Snape, Harry y Ron llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería tan rápido como pudieron. El profesor la llevaba en brazos y los chicos corrían tras él, preocupados. Cuando llegaron, Hermione estaba lívida, ojerosa, con el cuerpo agarrotado y sin conocimiento. La señora Pomfrey la metió rápidamente en una cama.

-¿Que ha ocurrido, Severus?- Preguntó duramente la señora Pomfrey.

-Mis alumnos disputaban un duelo mágico cuando la chica ha caído repentinamente- Contestó Snape alargando cada palabra.

-¿Repentinamente? Mira, Severus, no me tomes por idiota. No sé quien era su compañero de prácticas pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto es fruto de una maldición imperdonable-Contestó Pomfrey- Y ahora, váyanse todos. Esta muchacha necesita reposo y descanso. Tienen unos minutos para despedirse.

Snape salió de la habitación rápidamente. Pero Harry y Ron se quedaron para despedirse. Ron no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala mientras que Harry estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Hermione.

-Ha sido el cabrón de Malfoy- dijo Ron, mirando a la pobre Hermione tan pálida y desmayada.

-No sabemos nada, Ron- Dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Hermione, preocupado- Puede que…

-Venga Harry- gritó Ron haciendo aspavientos- Malfoy iba perdiendo. No lo soportaba y ha aprovechado los pájaros que Hermione ha conjurado para lanzarle un crucciatus. Nadie más que él sería capaz de lanzar una maldición imperdonable en una clase llena de gente.

-Vale Ron, llevas razón. ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Joder, pues ir a por él- Dijo Ron, decidido.

-Alumnos, la chica necesita descansar, les quiero fuera de la enfermería y no quiero verles por aquí hasta mañana. ¿Queda claro?

-Si, Señora Pomfrey-dijeron los chicos.

Se despidieron de Hermione y la dejaron en la cama aún lívida.

Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa para acostarse. Se había metido a la cama vestido para poder salir de la habitación y de la sala común de Slytherin lo más rápido posible. Cuando se cercioró de que sus compañeros estaban dormidos (porque si no oían los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle no oirían un terremoto), salió del dormitorio sigilosamente. La sala común estaba vacía, lo que le facilitó susurrar un lumos y salir al pasillo.

Subió las escaleras con sigilo, escondiéndose ante cada pequeño sonido que oía por si se trataba de Flitch. Pero, gracias a Salazar, no se encontró con nadie en su camino a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta, y la sala casi vacía, tan solo iluminada por unas pequeñas velas mágicas que flotaban sobre la cama de la única paciente.

Tras haber llegado hasta allí, Draco se quedó parado en el quicio de la puerta. Se apartó el pelo platino de los ojos, pensando si entrar o no. No sabía porque había ido, pero no había podido contener el impulso de ir a ver a Hermione. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba preocupado por ella. No sabía que había pasado durante el duelo. Pero lo único que había ocupado su cabeza todo el día era la cara de sufrimiento de Hermione tirada en el suelo. Ese cuerpo tan pequeño y menudo contraído por el dolor. Ni si quiera se había quedado en la sala común con sus compañeros a reírse del incidente. Solo había podido pensar en ella, en si estaría bien. Se había decidido a terminar con el juego que tenía con Granger, pero la preocupación no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Asique había decidido ir a comprobar si estaba bien y, después de eso acabaría con todo. Después no habría más besos, ni más miradas ni más conversaciones. Finalmente se decidió a entrar. Había llegado muy lejos para parar ahora. Y además, quedarse en el pasillo era peligroso, podrían pillarle fuera de la cama en plena noche. Entró en la sala, y con cuidado, llegó hasta Hermione.

La Griffindor había mejorado bastante desde esa mañana. Su rostro había recuperado el color ligeramente y su cuerpo parecía mucho más relajado. Draco se dejó caer en la silla, cansado. Pese a las circunstancias, Draco no pudo evitar pensar lo bonita que Hermione estaba mientras dormía. La luz de las velas caía sobre sus largas pestañas. Las mejillas empezaban a recuperar el color, y sus labios ya no parecían secos, sino suaves y apetecibles. Esos labios...él recordaba lo bien que sabían, lo loco que le habían vuelto hacía tan solo unos días. Draco gruñó y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Granger?- Susurró- Desde que te vi en el expreso supe que habías cambiado. Pero cuando te vi con ese bañador rojo...joder, alguien debería decirte lo jodidamente bien que te queda. Y por si fuera poco, lo de la snitch. Traicionas a tus amigos por ayudarme ¿A cambio de que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por nada? No sé si eres demasiado buena o demasiado idiota. Ni si quiera sé si sabes lo mucho que me ha ayudado coger esa estúpida bola con mis compañeros de casa.- Levantó la cabeza y la miró- Y luego ese beso ¿Qué significó para tí ese beso? ¿Habías besado a alguien más? Porque desde luego no besas como una novata. ¿Y qué significó para mi? !Yo qué coño sé! Lo único que sé es que me puso más que cualquier polvo que haya echado. Que desde ese momento no paro de mirarte a todas horas, de envidiar al pobretón y a San Potter por estar tan cerca de ti. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque eres la única chica de todo el colegio que no debería gustarme, que no puede gustarme. Solo sé que estoy preocupado por ti, es lo único que estoy dispuesto a reconocer. Asique joder, ponte bien.- Entonces Draco dijo algo que nunca decía, ni siquiera se lo planteaba- Por favor...ponte bien.

Draco sonrió y se recostó en la silla.

-Joder, soy un gilipollas. Menos mal que nadie está oyendo esto.

Draco se acomodó en la silla un poco más y puso su mano bajo su cabeza. Le había sentado bien soltar todo lo que sentía. Solo había sido un momento de sinceridad consigo mismo. Pero eso le serviría para mantener su fachada durante meses. Un solo momento de sinceridad y meses fingiendo. En eso podía resumirse su vida. Definitivamente, se quedaría con ella un rato más y luego se iría.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, una luz anaranjada por el amanecer. Amanecer. ¿Qué hora era? se preguntó Hermione. Es más ¿donde estaba?. Esas sábanas cargadas de apresto no parecían las de su cama. Abrió los ojos para ubicarse. Mala idea. Qué dolor de cabeza.

Lo primero que vio fue la enfermería. ¿Qué la había pasado? Y si ver la enfermería la hizo sentir confusa, que no sintió cuando vio a Draco Malfoy acurrucado en la silla de al lado de su cama con los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y la camisa abierta. Con la luz cayéndole sobre el pelo platino, haciéndole brillar. Que alguien estuviera tan guapo incluso dormido tendría que ser un delito. Casi quiso gritar al verle. Recordó todo lo que había pasado. El duelo en clase, Malfoy lanzándole conjuros, el dolor atroz recorriendo cada parte de su ser, no poder respirar. Y luego nada. Por eso debía estar en la enfermería ¿Pero qué hacía él allí?

-Malfoy- lo llamo Hermione muy bajito.

El chico se despertó inmediatamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda, se había dormido. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, por suerte, era demasiado temprano aún. Entonces vio a Hermione, despierta, con color en la cara, sin expresión de sufrimiento. Estaba bien. Draco agradeció a Salazar Slytherin por eso.

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vale, ella estaba bien. Él había tenido su momento de sinceridad. Fin de la tregua. Necesitaba acabar con el jueguecito que se traían entre manos. Lo que sea que la pasara durante el duelo había interrumpido su convicción de terminar con el juego. Pero todo había pasado. Asique se escondió bajo todas las máscaras que tenía, respiró hondo y actuó. La miró con frialdad mientras se abotonaba cuello de la camisa distraidamente.

-Te desmayaste durante nuestro duelo, supongo que no pudiste soportar todo mi atractivo- Draco hizo una mueca, esa no había sido su mejor pulla, tenía que tranquilizarse- Así que Snape me envió a verte para comprobar que estaba todo bien.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado?- Dijo la chica, incorporándose en la camilla.

-No me he quedado, no te emociones, Granger. Estaba tan tranquilo sin oír los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle que me he dormido. Sé que estás deseando pasar una noche conmigo, sabelotodo, pero intenta ocultarlo un poco.

-¿De qué relámpagos vas Malfoy?- Casi gritó ella-Primero me besas y te vas, ahora pasas la noche conmigo en la enfermería pero te despiertas echo un capullo ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? Aclárate. Cualquiera diría que el enfermo eres tú.

Hermione trató de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué la hacía esto? Siempre había sido cruel con ella. Pero tratar de hacerla daño cuando estaba aún en la enfermería era demasiado rastrero hasta para él.

-Ya te he dicho que Snape me ha enviado, deja de dramatizar, sangre sucia- Dijo Draco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No será que el sentimiento de culpa te estaba carcomiendo por dentro? Sé perfectamente que lo que me lanzaron fue un Crucciatus. Y casualmente estaba luchando contra tí y además ibas perdiendo. Y no eres de los que aceptan las derrotas, ni el juego limpio. Llevas todos estos años haciéndome la vida imposible, este curso más incluso. Has sido capaz hasta de robarme mi primer beso solo por jorobarme. Asique no soy tan idiota como para no sumar dos y dos.- Gritó Hermione

Malfoy se quedó paralizado al lado de la cama de Hermione. La miró con toda la ira que era capaz de acumular. Había sido un cabrón con ella. Eso era capaz de verlo. Incluso reconocía que la había besado en parte para molestarla. Aunque estaba seguro de que al final él había salido peor parado de ese beso que ella ¿Pero después de todo de verdad pensaba que era capaz de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable? ¿Y en plena clase? Como no, él escapándose en plena noche para verla, jugándose el cuello, preocupado...Y ella pensaba que ía lanzado una maldición imperdonable. Eso le enseñaría a no volver a hacer nada por nadie y a preocuparse sólo de sí mismo. En ese momento Draco odió a la gryffindor .Hermione se apabulló ante la mirada helada de Draco y deseó que la cama la tragara.

-¿De verdad crees que yo te he hecho eso? - Preguntó él, indignado

-Últimamente no entiendo ni lo que haces ni por qué. Asique, no lo sé ¿Lo has hecho?- Hermione le miró fijamente casi llorando por la rabia y por la tristeza.

Se oyeron pasos. Eran suaves y ligeros. Se oía un canturreo. Unos segundos después, Luna Lovegood apareció tras la cortina. Llevaba unas gafas de flores rosas y un par de libros en la mano. Y por supuesto sus pendientes de rábano. Había ido muy temprano a ver a Hermione y la llevaba los deberes de las clases del día anterior para que se entretuviera… y para que no entrara el pánico. Pero la ravenclaw quedó paralizada al ver a Malfoy.

-Yo no he estado aquí, lunática ¿Queda claro?- La amenazó Draco, pagando con ella toda la rabia que sentía.

Luna asintió Slytherin se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione. Estaba furioso con ella.

-No se te ocurra irte sin contestarme- Gritó Hermione.

Draco siguió caminando, empujado con toda la rabia que sentía tras la discusión que había tenido con Hermione.. Así le pagaba ella todo lo que había hecho. Pero Hermione no sabía nada, solo sabía que alguien la había echado un Crucciatus mientras luchaba con Malfoy y que se había despertado y lo primero que había visto era a Draco haciendo el capullo. Eso después de todo lo que la había hecho ese curso. Y del puñetero beso en el que no paraba de pensar y al que no encontraba explicación. Estaba enfadada con él. Quería respuestas

Pero por encima de todo, y no tenía claro por qué, quería que se quedara. Que hablaran. Que lo aclararan todo de una vez.

-Malfoy- Gritó Hermione con la voz rota.

Ya no podía reprimir sus lágrimas. No quería discutir con él. No quería enfadarse. Solo quería explicaciones. Draco notó lo rota que estaba la voz de Hermione, sabía que estaba llorando. Y aunque estaba enfadado no pudo evitar girarse con la cabeza baja.

-Quedate…

Esa súplica le había llegado al fondo de su pecho. Y no pudo evitarlo, Draco respiró hondo y la miró. Gran error. Por la cara de la chica resbalaban lágrimas sin parar. Quería quedarse. Explicarla que no fue él quien la lanzó la maldición. Lo que pasó durante el beso, por qué había ido a verla esa noche. Pero eso no podía ser. El juego tenía que acabar y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Todo tenía que acabar. Era un Malfoy, un Slytherin. Estaba por encima de esas bajezas que eran los sentimientos. Asique guardó todo eso que quería decirla y se giró. Unos segundos después desapareció por el quicio de la puerta mientras aún oía lo sollozos de Hermione.

 _ **Yyyyy esto ha sido todo por este capítulo! Os he dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta cuando Draco hace cosas por Hermione? Se pone tan mono….**_

 _ **En fin espero que os haya gustado muchiisimo. Contadme lo que os ha parecido en los reviews. Me hace muuuchaa ilusión leerlos. Y siempre todo en cuenta lo que poneis por si puedo incorporarlo a la historia. Asique ya sabéis! Un abrazo graaandeee.**_


	7. Los leones sacan las garras

_**!sorpresa! Sé que hoy no es martes asique no es día de capítulo. Pero lo he terminado antes de tiempo y me ha parecido buena idea subirlo antes para que lo podáis disfrutar cuanto antes. La verdad esque es super divertido (o yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo) y un poquito intenso jajaj ya lo veréis ya.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer todas las reseñas del capítulo anterior. Me dan muchísima fuerza para escribir. Pero quiero dedicarle este capítulo especialmente a Norely y a mnj2327 que me apoyan en cada capítulo. Quiero decirles que me encanta leeros y que sigo muchísimo vuestros consejos. Sois geniales. Cuando me quedo en blanco siempre me dais inspiración para escribir**_

 _ **Ahora si espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y que me contéis abajo lo que opináis**_

 _ **AH!AVISO IMPORTANTE! LEED MI COMENTARIO AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO ES ALGO SUUUUPER IMPORTANTE PARA A CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA!**_

Hermione estaba recostada en la camilla de la enfermería aún sollozando. No había parado desde que Draco se había marchado dejándola sola con Luna. La Ravenclaw estaba totalmente paralizada abrazada a sus libros.

-¿Estás bien, Luna?

Luna soltó una pequeña risita muy aguda.

-Que me preguntes eso mientras lloras es muy irónico- respondió Luna con voz muy bajita y suave.

Hermione también sonrió ligeramente.

-Llevas razón, lo siento Luna, no quería que te preocuparas por Malfoy. Es perro ladrador pero no muerde.

"¿Por qué le defiendo?" se preguntaba ella. ¿Es que la iba el masoquismo y no se había enterado?

-Pues parece que a ti se te ha mordido-Hermione se sonrojó ante las palabras de Luna- quiero decir, le he visto meterse contigo muchas veces. Sé que esta no es una de esas veces…Hay algo diferente en todo esto.

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente. Luna la había oído pidiendo a Malfoy que se quedara. Era más que obvio que pasaba algo entre ellos. Trató de sobreponerse a su dolor de cabeza y sopesar si podía contarle a Luna todo lo que había ocurrido. Era buena chica, un poco rara, pero muy inteligente. Iban juntas a los partidos de quidditch. Podría darle un punto de vista inesperado y diferente. Asique finalmente decidió contarlo.

-¿No es muy difícil darse cuenta de que hay algo raro verdad?-Dijo Hermione- Hazme un favor, Luna. Avisa a Ginny para que venga también, me gustaría estar con las dos. Cuando estemos todas te pondré al día.

Luna dio pequeños saltitos en el sitio.

-Genial, cotilleos de amigas. Intentaré que mis pendientes de rábano no se lo cuenten a nadie.-las dos rieron- Ah, te he traído los deberes de ayer-dejó los libros y pergaminos encima de la cama.

Hermione se apresuró a echar un vistazo a todo mientras Luna se iba. Pero antes de salir, la rubia se giró cuidadosamente y la dijo:

-¿Sabes lo mejor de tener un amiga lunática? Que nadie cree lo que dice, ni siquiera los secretos ajenos.

Ambas se rieron. Luna se fue y Hermione decidió hacer la tarea del día anterior. Pero no le dio tiempo a abrir un solo libro, la señora Pomfrey ya estaba allí. Definitivamente no iba a ser un día tranquilo.

Luna llamó a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor. Fue Harry quien abrió la puerta, tan solo una rendija, sacando la cabeza.

-Ah, hola, Harry. Necesito hablar con Ginny

-Claro- dijo él-¡Ginny!-gritó.

"Muy discreto" pensó Luna. Fue Ron quien apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo él.

-Necesito hablar con Ginny-contestó Luna moviendo graciosamente los pies.

-Ah claro. ¡Ginny!- más gritos, como no- ¿Para qué la llamabas?

-Am...verás es algo privado y…

Ginny apareció por la puerta abriendo de par en par con la túnica a medio abrochar y mucho mal humor.

-¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos, par de brutos?-les dijo reprimiendo las ganas de darles una colleja.

-Luna te buscaba- contestó Harry

-Si y dice que es algo privado ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? - La acusó su hermano- ¿te estás metiendo en líos?

-Como si tu fueras alguien para hablar, señor morros pegados

-Eh! Cállate, enana

Luna estaba viendo como empezaba una discusión entre hermanos. Y no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Ginny- dijo alzando el tono de voz por encima de la discusión- ¿recuerdas ese problema que te comenté con las serpientes? Hermione me ha dicho que te lo ha contado y…

A Ginny se le encendió la bombilla: serpientes, Hermione, problema….Malfoy había hecho algo a Hermione.

-Oh, si, claro, vámonos ya-Ginny cogió a Luna del brazo.

-No os metáis en…

Ginny cerró la puerta en las narices de su hermano y se alejó con Luna hacia la enfermería. Dentro de la sala se quedaron Harry y Ron.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Ron. Quiero pillar a Malfoy antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Eso es- comentó Ron, casi frotándose las manos- Por fin vamos a darle una lección a ese maldito hurón.

-¿Así que tú y Malfoy eh?-Preguntó Luna con esa vocecilla suave mientras se retorcía el pelo- Los dos sois muy distintos. Hacéis buena pareja.

-No, Malfoy y yo nada. Es un imbécil que sólo se dedica a joderme, simplemente este curso está siendo más imaginativo-dijo Hermione- Desde luego hay que tener talento para hacer más daño besando que lanzando un Crucciatus.

La señora Pomfrey ya había ido a verla esa mañana. Decía que ya estaba bien pero que guardara reposo hasta esa tarde solo por si acaso. Desde luego su dolor de cabeza había remitido con lo que fuera que la hubiera dado y se sentía mucho mejor.

-Dudo que Malfoy lanzará ese Cruciatus, Hermione. No creo que alguien que haga eso se escape en plena noche para ir a verte a la enfermería-dijo Ginny- en fin es Malfoy, no pondría la mano en el fuego, pero no lo creo.

-No ha venido a verme, Gin. Snape le mandó a verme y se durmió.

-Eso es mentira.-comentó Ginny apoyándose contra la ventana que había tras el cabecero de la camilla. Luna se había sentado en la cama con Hermione dejando que sus pies colgaran- Ayer Snape castigó a una alumna de mi curso. Estuvo toda la tarde en su despacho. Llegó a la sala común justo antes del toque de queda. Y por muy mal que me caiga Snape no creo que incite a un alumno a salir de la cama en plena noche.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Así que había ido a verla. Se había escapado en plena noche solo para ir a la enfermería…¿Por qué? Quizás porque estaba preocupado, quizás porque la conciencia no le dejaba dormir. Pero era Malfoy. Dudaba que tuviera conciencia. No podía ser eso. Debía estar preocupado. Hermione hizo un mohin frunciendo los labios.

-¿Por qué puedo entender libros más incomprensibles y no a Draco Malfoy?-refunfuñó

Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no entiendo a la mayoría de los hombres.

-Bueno, yo no entiendo a nadie. Excepto a los Nargels, claro- dijo Luna. Y a las chicas no les quedó más remedio que reír.

Draco bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras que eran la sala común de Slytherin como una exhalación. Cuando llegó rezó porque todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Llevaba la camisa arrugada, el pelo desaliñado y olía a muerto. Pero no tuvo suerte. La sala era un hervidero. Casi toda la casa estaba congregada en un círculo en el centro de la sala común riendo a carcajadas. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Malfoy entró con cuidado de que nadie le oyera y se unió a sus compañeros. Zabini estaba en el centro con su varita en la mano contando algo muy emocionado.

-Entonces decidí que era mi momento-Contaba el chico dramáticamente - me escondí al final de la clase, saqué mi varita y…¡Zas! El Crucio le dio de lleno a la sangre sucia -Todos se empezaron a reír incluido Zabini- ¿Oísteis como gritaba de dolor? Si llego a saber que iba a salir también habría tirado un Avada Kedavra directamente.

Toda la casa rió a carcajadas. Excepto Draco. Una rabia sorda golpeaba por todo su cuerpo. Había sido Zabini quien había lanzado la maldición. Por él había pasado todo el día preocupado. Por él había tenido que ir a buscar a Granger a la enfermería. La había hecho un daño indescriptible. Podría haberla matado. No pudo contenerse. Irrumpió en el centro del círculo

-Vaya, Draco justo les estaba contando como…

No le dejó acabar. Le cogió de la túnica y le subió a la habitación sin escuchar ninguna de sus preguntas. Una vez en la habitación le cogió por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared. Puso su cara muy cerca de la de Zabini y le lanzó una de esas miradas que podrían congelar el mismísimo infierno. Sin poder contenerse le dió un puñetazo. La cara de Zabini se giró e impactó contra la pared.

-¿Pero que…

Otro puñetazo, esta vez a la otra mejilla. Puso uno de sus antebrazos en el cuello de Zabini y apretó. Con la otra mano buscó entre las piernas de Zabini y le agarró literalmente por los huevos, apretando como para quitarle a Blaise el carnet de padre para un futuro.

-Escúchame, Zabini-le dijo el rubio sin apartar los ojos de su cara congestionada por el dolor - Si vuelves a tocar, joder, dañar o incluso mirar de mala manera a Granger, te voy a arrancar esta miseria que tengo entre las manos. -Amenazó aparentando aún más -Y me voy a encargar personalmente de hacer un puto infierno cada uno de tus días en Slytherin ¿ha quedado claro?

Zabini no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada a sus huevos. Apenas podía respirar por el dolor. Draco aflojó un poco.

-Muy claro -contestó Zabini.

-Bien, pues entonces…-comenzó a decir Draco soltando del todo al moreno.

-Pero quiero saber por qué la defiendes.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó una camisa limpia y se quitó la sucia dejando ver su torneado ó a Blaise con dureza.

-Por qué Granger es mía. Yo voy a joderle la vida y a encargarme de que se arrepienta del momento en que nació bruja. Pero lo haré yo. Nadie más va a tocarla.

Draco salió solo de la sala común. Después de la noche que había pasado lo último que necesitaba era a Crabbe y Goyle diciendo gilipolleces o a Pansy revoloteando a su alrededor. Necesitaba un zumo de calabaza bien cargado par aguantar la clase de la jodida McGonagall. Y una ducha, ya de paso.

Pero a medio camino entre las mazmorras y el comedor una mano le agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de un pasillo estrecho y poco concurrido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Potter y el pobretón Weasley le tenían atrapado contra la pared.

-Oh genial -Draco puso los ojos en blanco-mirad no tengo ganas de matar cucarachas esta mañana asique…

-Cállate, Malfoy- Le dijo Harry sin soltarte del cuello- ¿Te crees que puedes lanzarle una imperdonable a Hermione sin pagar por ello?

-Vamos a ver San Potter intenta pensar un poco, eh, que no duele ni nada. ¿En qué momento se la lancé? Estaba encima de la tarima con todo el mundo mirándome.

-Pues se lo mandarías a alguno de tus secuaces- Gritó Ron

-Aunque no os lo creáis no todo el mal de este colegio lo hago yo-les gritó Malfoy sin una gota de miedo- La mayoría,sí, porque soy bueno en lo mío. Pero esta vez no.

-Respuesta equivocada, Malfoy- dijo Harry- Hazlo ya, Ron.

Y Ron lo hizo. Lanzó el hechizo que Ojo Loco les había enseñado ese mismo verano. El hechizo con el que, no hace tanto, él mismo convirtió a Malfoy en hurón.

-Esto es por Hermione -Le gritó apuntándole con la varita- y por todos estos años, cabrón.

Draco no se podía mover con la mano de Harry pegándole a la pared. Sabía que Ron iba a joderle de alguna forma. Pero en ningún momento cerró los ojos ni bajó la cabeza. Un Malfoy afrontaba las cosas con la cabeza bien alta. Antes de que se diera cuenta era un pequeño hurón color gris que corretear y gritaba entre los pies de Harry y Ron que se reían sin parar.

Pero Draco no pensaba quedarse de patas cruzadas. Se metió entre el bajo de los pantalones de Potter y le dio un fuerte mordisco en el tobillo. Harry gritó muy fuerte y sacudió la pierna. Draco, en su pequeña forma de hurón salió disparado contra la pared.

-¡Potter, Weasly! ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Harry y Ron miraron al pasillo principal. Mcgonagall, con su capa verde oscuro y su alto sombrero, los miraba con la cabeza alta y las manos entrelazadas. Y a juzgar por su expresión, no estaba contenta. Draco chillón con su aguda vocecilla de animalito.

-Por Merlín, díganme que ese hurón no es el señor Malfoy- gritó McGonagall acercándose a grandes pasos al hurón.

La profesora sacó su varita de la manga y lanzó a Malfoy el contrahechizo. Draco recuperó su forma humana rápidamente y no tardó en acusar a los Gryffindor.

-Me han convertido en hurón, profesora. Me han cogido desprevenido en el pasillo y me han atacado. Ni siquiera les había visto.

McGonagall miró a los alumnos de su casa severamente.

-Eso no es así, profesora -gritó Ron enfurecido- Él le lanzó una maldición imperdonable a Hermione. No podíamos dejarlo así.

Draco se irguió y resopló exasperado.

-A ver, Weasly ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y pensar por primer vez en tu vida? Estaba encima de una puta tarima, con Snape y dos cursos enteros mirándome, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Me explicas como narices lancé una imperdonable sin que nadie me viera? No he sido yo. ¿Es que voy a tener que escribirlo en puta piedra?

-Se acabó -Gritó McGonagall - Estoy al corriente de lo que pasó con la señorita Granger y sé de buena tinta que aún no se ha encontrado al culpable y el señor Malfoy no es ni siquiera sospechoso. Y aunque lo fuera, está completamente prohibido transformar a los alumnos fuera de las aulas. 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor. 20 por el señor Potter y 50 por el señor Weasly. Un prefecto saltándose las normas así. Vaya ejemplo le estáis dando a los alumnos.

-Pero profesora…- protestó Ron

-Y todas las tardes de esta semana en mi despacho, por protestar.

-Pero, profesora tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch- se quejó Harry

-Dos semanas- gritó McGonagall muy enfadada- y puedo seguir, así que cállense. Y ahora todo el mundo a clase.- los tres chicos se quedaron paralizados mirándose con odio y Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia-¡AHORA!

Draco se fue primero pasando por medio de Ron y Harry y propinándoles un buen empujón con los hombros mientras sonreía abiertamente. Así que ahora la sabelotodo le mandaba al santurrón y a la comadreja para darle una lección. Pues la lección iba a llevársela ella ya que le gustaban tanto.

Era primera hora de la tarde. Las clases ya habían terminado y casi todos los alumnos disfrutaban de su tiempo libre. No como Hermione. La señora Pomfrey acababa de darle el alta y, por fín, podía levantarse de la camilla de la enfermería. Luna y Ginny se habían pasado justo después de las clases para llevarla los deberes de la mañama. Pero lo último que la apetecía era encerrarse de nuevo en el castillo. Así que iba a dar un paseo por el lago y después iría a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes atrasados. Con todo el lío de Malfoy casi se había olvidado que los TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Estaba tan contenta de poder salir de nuevo al aire libre que no se dió cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la seguía hasta que atravesó un pequeño pasillo secundario poco transitado. Hermione sintió como una mano la agarraba de los hombros y la ponía contra la pared entre dos armaduras. Después colocó los brazos a los lados de su cuello para enterrarla entre ellos. Hermione sintió como Malfoy la miraba con la cara muy pegada a la suya y una mirada gélida en los ojos. Pero no bajó la cabeza. Ni pensarlo.

-Sin tus amigos no eres tan valiente ¿no, Granger?-Susurró Malfoy

Hermione ni siquiera había hablado con Harry y Ron en todo el día. Por lo que Ginny le había contado, estaban en el despacho de McGonagall.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? ¿Te has vuelto más idiota de lo habitual?- contestó Hermione sin amilinarse

-Has mandado a Potter y Weasly a que me atacaran- Le gritó el Slytherin

Asique eso era por lo que Harry y Ron estaban castigados...eran adorables. Hermione sintió mucha ternura por ellos.

-Mira Malfoy para que hiciera eso primero tendrías que importarme y por si tu corta cabecita no lo entiende, no, no lo haces. Asique déjame en paz.

-Si claro, seguro que no te importo- Draco se acercó más a ella - Pues esta mañana cuando suplicabas que me quedara patéticamente no lo parecía.

-Mira Malfoy, jamás me gustarás . Se congelaría el infierno antes de que te encontrara siquiera soportable-dijo Hermione tratando de zafarse de su abrazo. Ella era una leona y no permitía que ninguna serpiente la amenazara

-Pues debe hacer mucho frío en el infierno hoy, porque estás coladita por mí, Granger- Draco cogió uno de los mechones de pelo de la chica, y como ya hizo en una ocasión, lo metió detrás de su oreja socarronamente.

-Eres tú el que me vas besando por los pasillos de la biblioteca como un colegial. Así que igual eres tú el que está coladito por mí, Malfoy.

Draco se rió sonoramente en la cara de Hermione.

-Al contrario que tú, mojigata, yo no necesito estar "perdidamente enamorado" para besar a nadie -dijo imitando una voz de pitó - Puedo besar a quien me dé la gana por muchos motivos. En ese caso fue por darte una lección. Pero ahora mismo puedo hacerlo simplemente por joderte.

Y como tratando de demostrar sus palabras, lo hizo. Apretó los labios contra los de ella y Puso la mano sobre su nuca para profundizar el beso. Draco casi se había olvidado de los suaves y dulces que eran esos labios. Puso la otra mano sobre la cadera de Hermione para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo...los pechos, la cintura, las caderas. Incluso metió una de sus rodilla entre las piernas de ella para estar más cerca. No podía resistirse a ella. Era demasiado valiente, demasiado fuerte, demasiado dulce para apartarse. Y eso era un enorme logro tratándose de Draco. Un chico que cogía lo que quería, se aburría y se iba sin más. Creía que nunca se aburriría de besarla.

Hermione estaba completamente perdida en los labios de Malfoy. Él estaba tan cerca que apenas podía sentir nada más que su tacto. Y quería más. Puso las manos sobre el cuello de Draco y entreabrió la boca invitándole a entrar. Cosa que él hizo con gusto. Exploró los labios de ella con su lengua a placer. El corazón de Hermione iba a salirse del pecho y sentía calor en partes de su cuerpo que no le eran muy familiares. Cada vez que Draco la besaba ese cuerpo fibroso y esos labios exigentes le nublaban la mente. No era difícil dejarse llevar.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ella estaba sintiendo como el corazón se le desbocada mientras él sólo la besaba para hacerla daño. Y no pensaba dejarle. Esta vez no. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y cerró la boca de golpe ante la sorpresa de Draco. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de él y le empujó para apartarle. Draco la miró con sorpresa y trató de volver a besarla. No quería apartarse de ella todavía. Hermione levantó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada que le ladeó la cara. Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendida.

-¿Te crees que puedes ir besando a chicas sin su consentimiento? Eres un sinvergüenza Draco Malfoy- Le gritó apartándose de él- Si vuelves a besarme sin mi permiso pienso retarte a un duelo delante de todo Slytherin. Y los dos sabemos quién lo ganará. Así que aléjate de mí, capullo.

-¡Malfoy, Granger! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Otra pelea entre prefectos, por Merlín, son ustedes unos irresponsables. Mire, de Malfoy me lo esperaba. Pero de usted señorita Granger..

Draco suspiró. McGonagall otra vez. ¿Es que esa mujer estaba en todas partes?

-Pero si ha sido ella la que…

-Pero es que él me ha….

Los dos hablaron a la vez balbuceando sus excusas. Aunque en la cabeza de Hermione solo sonaba "expulsión, expulsión, expulsión"

-Silencio-gritó la profesora con voz profunda- usted señor Malfoy ya ha estado en un conflicto esta mañana así que no me haga creer que es un corderito. Y he visto como usted le daba un bofetón, señorita Granger. Me da igual su excusa. Esto no debe pasar entre alumnos y menos entre prefectos. 20 puntos menos para sus casas. Y ahora fuera de aquí los dos.

Hermione no perdió ni un segundo para obedecer a la profesora. Lo único que la quedaba para acabar es fatídico día era un castigo. Fue directa a la biblioteca sin ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy.

Hermione llegó a la sala común antes de la cena. No había acabado los deberes, pero debía irse. No había sido capaz de concentrarse. Su mente volvía al beso cada rato. Pero sobre todo no podía parar de pensar en cómo le habia apartado. Se sentía ligeramente culpable, aunque la culpa de todo la tenía él. Draco la había besado para hacerla daño, la había dejado sola en la enfermería y ni siquiera sabía si había sido él quien había lanzado el Cruciatus. Lo mínimo que se merecía era ese empujón

Aún así, tras mucha lucha interna, se reconoció a sí misma que le habría gustado besarle un rato más.

Cuando llegó a la sala común Harry y Ron la abrazaron. Aunque este último no tardó en salir corriendo a buscar a su La-la. Asique Harry y ella decidieron salir hacia el comedor sin los tortolitos. Harry la preguntó como quince veces si estaba bien y ella le preguntó como veinte si se había perdido algo importante en clase. Cuando llegaron al comedor Seamus y Dean les hicieron señas para que se sentaran a su lado. Preguntaron por Hermione, pero sobre todo por como Harry y Ron habían convertido a Draco en hurón. Por lo visto era el tema estrella del día. Harry contó todos los detalles, incluyendo cómo el huroncillo había la conversación fue hacia otro tema Hermione aprovechó para hablar con Harry.

-Muchas gracias por lo que habéis hecho, Harry -susurró- Puedo defenderme sola pero siempre es agradable que la defiendan a una. Y siento que os castigaran por mi culpa.

-¿Por tu culpa? Ni que Ron y yo necesitáramos excusas para meternos con Malfoy...o para ser castigados.

Los dos amigos rieron y Harry pasó una mano por sus hombros para reconfortarla. Disfrutaba de tenerla de nuevo en casa.

Malfoy echaba humo por las orejas. Si no tuviera un enorme autocontrol ya se habría levantado a matar a San Potter. No recordaba que nunca antes hubiera estado tan enfadado. Primero esa sabelotodo mojigata se atrevía a rechazarle. Incluso a cruzarle la cara. Y luego se presentaba en el comedor de la manita de su Potter. Gilipollas. Y él escapándose en plena noche para verla. Pero eso….El sonido de una cucharilla contra una copa de cristal interrumpió sus pensamientos. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie esperando para dar un mensaje

-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos- anunció con las manos entrelazadas por delante de su larga barba blanca- ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos y antes de degustar estos maravillosos manjares, hay un anuncio que debo hacerles. Varios profesores me han informado de numerosos conflictos entre los prefectos de distintas casas. La labor de los prefectos es, como bien saben, guiar a los más pequeños, vigilarlos, protegerlos y darles ejemplo-hizo una pequeña pausa para que sus palabras calaran- Esto no está sucediendo este año. Los prefectos están dejándose guiar por sus simpatías y antipatías hacia las otras casas. Para dar muestras de la unidad de las casas y para estrechar lazos entre los prefectos, todos los profesores hemos pensado en una solución. A partir de ahora las parejas de prefectos serán de casas mixtas. Se patrullará cada tarde con alguien de otra casa, sin excusas. Tienen la informacio sobre sus nuevas parejas en sus respectivas salas comunes. Esperamos que así los prefectos puedan volver a dar un digno ejemplo a los menores. -Una pausa más, una sonrisilla amable y un toquecito a las gafas- Y ahora lo que todos esperamos ¡A comer!

"Por favor que no me toque con Draco" Fue lo único que pensó Hermione el resto de la cena. Por el contrario, Draco pensaba "Ojalá sea Granger, va a ser muy divertido" era la forma perfecta de "estrechar lazos"

 _ **Bueno esto ha sido todo. Debo decir que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Bueno he aquí para lo que os necesito. Le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño a los secundarios de la historia. Asique he pensado meter en el fic una historia secundaria con Ginny como protagonista (amor a Ginny for ever) las preguntas son:**_

 _ **1 ¿Os gustaría esta historia secundaria?**_

 **2 ¿Ginny-Harry, Ginny-Zabini, Ginny -Luna u otros? No se jaja ¿que pareja os gustaría?**

 **Dejármelo en las reviews. Ya que me estáis apoyando tanto me gustaría tener vuestra opinión muy en cuenta para la historia. Gracias de antemano a todos por leer y todos los que dejan reviews. Sois amor. Un abrazo enorme. Espero leeros pronto.**


	8. Ni roja ni verde: Bandera blanca

_**Buenas¡ Pues aquí os traigo el capítulo nuevo¡ Es un poquito más corto que los últimos, pero en mi defensa diré que los anteriores eran muy largos jaja Además creo que es uno de los más monos y tiernos hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Bueno, lo primero muchas gracias a todas las reviews del capítulo anterior¡ sois geniales, en serio. Y gracias por contestar a la pregunta de la semana pasada de con quién os gustaría ver a Ginny en esta historia. De momento va ganando la pareja Ginny y Zabini**_

 _ **Os recuerdo que esta semana podéis seguir dando vuestra opinión sobre qué pareja queréis para Ginny. ¿Zabini o Harry? Dejádmelo en las reviews y en los próximos capítulos diré el resultado final.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste mucho el capítulo y que lo disfrutéis¡ Ahora sí, a leer**_

Malfoy. Tenía que ser Malfoy. ¿La había mirado un gnomo con una maldición? Cuando vio la hoja con las parejas de prefectos para patrullar volando sobre la pared de la sala común no pudo contener un gruñido. Incluso había ido a ver a McGonagall para quejarse. "Les hará estrechar lazos y superar sus rencillas, quizás aprendan el uno del otro" Le había contestado la profesora con voz pomposa. ¿Aprender de Malfoy? ¿A qué? ¿A besar sin permiso? ¿a ser un ególatra insensible? Hermione se sentó en la cama enfadada. Esa tarde tenía que ir a patrullar con Malfoy por primera vez.

-Venga, Hermione, anima un poquito esa cara- dijo Ginny tumbada sobre su cama- Mira el lado positivo. Vas a pasar tiempo a solas con Draco Malfoy. La mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts matarían por eso.

Hermione cogió su capa, su varita y se preparó para salir.

-Pues que lo hagan, que vayan todas a quejarse a McGonagall y a pedir ocupar mi lugar. Yo les regalo a Malfoy con un lacito puestos donde ellas elijan.

Hermione salió al salón de la Sala Común donde Harry la estaba esperando. Ron y Lavender también lo hacían pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban enrollándose sobre un sillón...Hermione no pensaba que la estuvieran prestando demasiada atención.

-Hermione, si necesitas algo, lanza chispas rojas ¿de acuerdo? Ron y yo…-Harry miró a Ron fulminándole con la mirada- !Ron¡-Gritó. Y el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de separar los labios de Lavender y acercarse a sus amigos- Ron y yo estaremos atentos.

-Eso, estaremos vigilando por si Malfoy se pasa- dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobr eel hombro de Harry.

-Si, ya veo lo "atento" que estabas hace un momento- Respondió ella con cierta sorna- No os preocupéis. Puedo defenderme sola de ese pequeño...hurón.

Los tres amigos se despidieron. Cuando Hermione salió a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda, Draco ya estaba allí esperando con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Hermione levantó la barbilla y caminó hacia él.

-Buenas tardes, sabelotodo- saludó Draco.

Hermione empezó a caminar sin dirigirle la palabra. Había tomado la firme decisión de no volver a hablarle nunca más. Últimamente cada vez que cruzaba palabra con Draco Malfoy sucedía algo malo. "O la besaba, que no era tan malo"...le replicó su conciencia. Sacudió la cabeza. Daba igual, siempre acababa confusa, enfadada o triste. Así que se acabó.

Draco apretó la mandíbula en señal de enfado. Él se rebajaba a saludarla y ella no se dignaba a contestarle. Él había pensado que esas tardes se pasaran lo más rápido y amenamente posible. Pero si ella decidía hacerlo difícil, así sería.

Caminaron dentro del castillo durante algunos minutos, pararon en un par de ocasiones para sancionar a algunos alumnos y después continuaron patrullando por los jardines. El invierno en Hogwarts era duro, el sol no calentaba apenas y el viento frío calaba hasta los huesos. Hermione se había puesto la capa de invierno y se había subido la capucha. Mientras caminaban hacía el campo de Quidditch, draco se fijó en cómo la chica tiritaba y en cómo su cabello se movía a los lados de su capucha con el viento. Parecía tan frágil...Él sabía que no lo era. Lo había demostrado con creces con el bofetón que le dió la última vez que se vieron. Esa había sido, posiblemente, la primera vez que una chica le rechazara. Y por algún motivo eso le daba aún más ganas de volver a robarla un beso...Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no oyó como alguien del equipo de Hufflepuff que estaba entrenando sobre ellos gritaba: !Bludger¡

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, pero era tarde. Una enorme y velocísima bola estaba justo encima de él. Iba a darle un golpe de campeonato directamente sobre la cabeza. Draco se encogió, cubrió su cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos.

-!Protego¡-Gritó Hermione apuntando a Draco con la varita.

Ella sí que se había percatado de que la Bludger se había descontrolado y de que iba directamente hacia Malfoy. Por eso, lanzó el hechizo protector para repelerla. La pelota impactó fuertemente contra el Protego y rebotó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más daño Hermione gritó

-inmobilus- Apuntó de nuevo a la bludger que se detuvo inmediatamente y cayó al suelo de manera pesada.

Malfoy se irguió tras darse cuenta de que Hermione había parado la pelota. Le había protegido. Miró a la chica con incredulidad mientras esta hablaba con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff con aire enfadado. Hermione había vuelto a ayudarle, Draco apenas podía creerlo. Parecía que pese a su enfado seguía cuidando de él. Se sentía agradecido y extrañamente calmado. Pero también enfadado. Ella no era nadie para inmiscuirse así en su vida y él debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de esas cosas. Pero aún así, era agradable que alguien se preocupara por él, sobre todo si era Hermione. Cuando ella volvió a su lado, Draco pensó que le diría algo, cualquier cosa. Pero siguió con su mutismo.

Hermione se puso al lado de Draco y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada. Estúpido Quidditch, ya era la segunda vez que ayudaba a Malfoy por su culpa. Tendría que haber dejado que la bludger le pegara un buen golpe. A ver si así se le quitaban las ganas de hacer daño gratuito a la gente. Estúpido Malfoy y estúpido todo lo que despertaba en ella. Hermione se arreció más en la capa y sacudió la cabeza. No, le había ayudado porque era una buena persona, no porque sintiera nada por él.

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que me echas una mano con el Quidditch -Draco rompió el silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos- Ojalá estuvieras en el equipo de Gryffindor. Slytherin ganaría siempre.- Estaba tratando de hacer una broma.

Draco no había soportado más el silencio. No podían seguir así, si iban a patrullar juntos varias veces en semana al menos podrían ser cordiales. Pero, por lo visto, Hermione no pensaba como él porque ni siquiera se giró a mirarle. Draco gruñó.

-¿Te importaría dignarte a contestarme?-Gritó Draco mientras se alejaban hacia el lago- Por Salazar, no podemos pasarnos todas las tardes así.

-No pienso hablar con alguien que va besando por ahí a las chicas para hacerlas daño- Hermione se giró hacia él, mirándole con su cara de reproche y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el enfado- Ni siquiera sé si has intentado matarme.

-!Que no¡ Que no he sido yo ¿Vale?- Draco se encaró a la chica- ¿Tengo que decirlo en Pársel para que me entendáis o qué? No he sido yo. A alguien de mi casa no le gustó que una….una...bruja como tú fuera ganándome en un duelo y decidió hacer trampas y lanzarte esa maldición. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver. Ni siquiera sabía que te pasaba cuando empezaste a gritar y a convulsionar en medio de la clase con esa cara comida por el dolor. Yo nunca te haría eso. De hecho ya me he ocupado personalmente de quien lo ha hecho. Así que deja de acusarme de una vez, joder.

Draco respiró profundamente. Joder, ya estaba, por fín lo había soltado. Había explotado como una jodida bomba fétida. Hermione se quedó paralizada, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco. Le creía, no había sido él. Había ido a verla la enfermería porque estaba realmente preocupado. Eso era un punto a su favor. Aunque un punto no compensaba todo lo malo que había hecho pero...ayudaba...un poco.

-Está bien, te creo- contestó ella suavemente.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato mirándose sin apenas pestañear, sin respirar. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir.

-Deberíamos volver, es tarde- dijo Hermione por fín.

Draco asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo. Había empezado a caer una fina nevada sobre Hogwarts y el viento cada vez era más frío. Cuando estaban aún alejados del castillo, Draco paró en seco, justo bajo un sauce llorón.

-Oye, sabelotodo. Si vamos a hacer esto a menudo, sería mejor que pudiéramos llevar una relación...normal. Asique si tú te olvidas del beso...o de los besos, yo me olvido del bofetón. Firmamos una tregua- Draco soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Le había costado toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía decir esas palabras con are amable cuando en realidad quería ponerla contra ese jodido sauce y besarla allí mismo para demostrarla lo que realmente quería hacer con ella cada tarde. Pero eso era imposible. Ellos eran imposibles. Nunca saldría bien, nadie lo vería bien. Los Slytherin le repudiarían, Hermione perdería a sus amigos, su padre no lo permitiría jamás y posiblemente Voldemort acabaría matándolos, a ellos y a su familia. Pero visto que no iba a parar de pensar en ella… y en ciertas partes de su anatomía que había tenido muy cerca...lo mejor era que, al menos, pudieran tener una relación normal… Aunque a él le interesaba una relación más….intensa. Así al menos, con la excusa de las patrullas podría hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Quizás así dejaría de mirarla a escondidas a todas horas...

Hermione se quedó helada y no precisamente por el frío. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy se rebajara al nivel de pedirla una tregua. ¿Sería verdad eso de que debajo de toda esa capa de maldad y...atractivo... había un buen chico? Desde luego, iba a descubrirlo. Nunca diría que no a alguien que le tiende la mano. Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Y...además...le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Cuando no era un completo gilipollas podía resultar muy agradable. Pero todo tenía un precio.

-Está bien- dijo ella para alivio de Draco- Pero quiero algo a cambio. Tienes que reconocer que los besos que me diste te gustaron. Al menos un poco.

-Mira, Sabelotod…

-Y tienes que dejar de llamarme sabelotodo. No puedes dirigirte a mí constantemente con un insulto- Espetó Hermione cruzando los brazos

Draco gruñó de nuevo.

-Mira, Granger- Draco dijo su nombre con sorna- Estás tensando una cuerda que no debes romper. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y te advierto que está muy cerca.

-Mi tregua, mis normas. Si no reconoces eso no hay trato-Hermione siguió en sus trece, parada delante de él con la mirada desafiante- Aunque si prefieres que sigamos sin hablarnos...

-Está bien- Draco sacudió los brazos y gritó- No fue totalmente desagradabl…-Hermione aclaró la garganta de forma irónica y enarcó una ceja- Argg, estuvo bien ¿De acuerdo? no estuvo mal para ser de una novata, no es el peor beso que me han dado. Es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a decir.

Hermione soltó una ligera risa y descruzó los brazos. Y, con una sonrisa y una mirada amigable alargó una mano hacia Malfoy. Draco se la estrechó mirando hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar su muy ligera sonrisa camuflada bajo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Está bien, llevas razón. Lo mejor será que nos comportemos como magos civilizados mientras nos toque patrullar juntos. Así que está todo olvidado. ¿Vale? Y ahora deberíamos seguir. Es tarde.

Emprendieron el camino de nuevo, pero esta vez, Hermione pensaba cumplir su promesa y tratar de llevarse bien con él, tratar de conocerle más. Así que, habló.

-¿Nunca me ha gustado, sabes? El Quidditch- Aclaró la chica retomando el tema del que Draco trataba de hablar cuando Hermione paró la bludger.- Por eso nunca me metería al equipo de Gryffindor. A lo mejor es porque al ser nacida de muggles lo descubrí tarde...pero no es lo mío.

-A mi siempre me ha gustado. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho...tendría que haber jugado. Mi padre nunca hubiera dejado que fuera malo en el juego más importante para todos los magos del mundo. Ser un Malfoy es ser el primero en todo siempre. - Draco se arrepintió en seguida de lo que había dicho. Estaba claro que había hablado de más. No podía ir por ahí aireando los trapos sucios de su familia. Asique cambió de tema bruscamente- ¿Y...no te gustaba ningún deporte? De esos que practican los muggles...alguno practicarán, supongo.

-Bueno….siempre he sido más de leer. Pero me gustaba correr. Ya sabes, salir a plena naturaleza y correr hasta que duelan los pulmones.

-¿Correr? ¿Acaso huías de alguien?- Preguntó él.

Hermione rió sonoramente.

-No, hombre, solo por el placer de correr. Por desahogarme, ya el mundo muggle se llama atletismo. Solo corremos para mantenernos en forma, sentirnos mejor...ya sabes, por salud

-Los muggles estáis completamente locos- contestó Draco.

Y, como si los planetas se hubieran alineado, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger acabaron riendo juntos. Charlaron animadamente durante todo el camino de vuelta al castillo, rieron, gastaron bromas, se contaron cosas...De hecho, el camino se hizo demasiado corto. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban delante de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Draco había decidido acompañar a Hermione.

-Bueno…-Dijo Draco tratando de encontrar algo con lo que despedirse.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Draco- dijo ella- De verdad, me alegro de haber firmado esa tregua.

Hermione miró a un lado y a otro para cerciorarse de que estaban solos y de que no había ningún mirón cerca. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse se acercó rápidamente a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después entró en la sala común, corriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de ella. Draco se quedó petrificado en frente del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla absolutamente roja mientras sus ojos continuaban abiertos como platos. ¿Era posible que el estómago se le retorciera como si tuviera dragones dentro tan solo por un beso en la mejilla?

Hermione quedó apoyada contra la puerta durante unos segundos. Acababa de darle un beso a Draco Malfoy. Después de haber pasado una tarde maravillosa con él. Sin insultos, sin humillaciones...solo entre risas y conversaciones interesantes. Y tenía ganas de repetir. Si se lo hubieran contado antes de empezar el curso se habría reído a carcajadas. Estaba segura de que su cara tenía la sonrisa más boba del mundo, pero en realidad, no le importaba mucho. Aunque….por lo visto, había alguien a quién sí le importaba. Ginny acababa de bajar corriendo del dormitorio.

-Quiero detalles y los quiero ahora- dijo la pelirroja tirando del brazo de Hermione hacía la habitación.

 _ **Tachán¡ Esto es todo por hoy. Decidme que Draco no se está poniendo absolutamente adorable. Pero no os preocupéis que no ha perdido su punto canalla, va a seguir siendo un malote...aunque no con Hermione.**_

 _ **Contadme qué os ha parecido el capítulo en las reviews. Y recordad ¿Ginny y Zabini o Ginny y Harry?. Espero leeros pronto. Muchiisimos besos¡ Adiós¡**_


	9. Algún día hay que confesar

_**Buenas¡ Aqui os traigo calentito el siguiente capítulo. Y no digo lo de "calentito" solo porque acabe de sacarlo del horno jajaja es que las cosas se están empezando a poner intensitas¡ Espero que os guste mucho muchíiisimo y que me dejeís todo lo que opináis en las reseñas.**_

 _ **Ah por cierto¡ ya se sabe de quien va a ser la historia secundaria y es *Redoble de tambores* Ginny y Zabini¡ Es la pareja que más habéis pedido asique dentro de un par de capítulos empieza su historia¡ y no va a ser naaada parecida a la de Draco y Hermione. Ya veréis ya¡**_

 _ **Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reseña en el capítulo anterior. Es genial saber que hay gente leyendo y que se toma la molestia de hacer una crítica constructiva. Sois geniales. Sobre todo, muchas gracias a los que reseñan siempre, y están apoyando y animando. Como siempre, el capítulo va por vosotros. Sois los mejores**_

 _ **Y ahora sí¡ a leer¡ espero que os encante¡**_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Draco firmó la paz con Hermione. Desde entonces, habían patrullado juntos muchas veces. Fuera de esas horas no podían hablarse, obviamente. Ambos tenían que mantener la compostura delante de sus respectivas casas. Pero Draco aprovechaba para mirarla a escondidas cada vez que tenía oportunidad. A veces, si había suerte, ella le veía y le sonreía tímidamente.

Aunque en realidad tenía poco tiempo para recrearse en ella. La mayoría de sus horas seguían invertidas en el Armario Evanescente. Estaba convencido de que tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo funcionar. Había hecho pequeñas pruebas con un pájaro...algunas con más éxito que otras si se tenía en cuenta que dos habían muerto en el intento...pero ninguna había funcionado. Esa misma tarde había vuelto a pasar horas y horas infructuosas delante del armario. Lo único que había conseguido era acabar sudado, sucio, cabreado y harto. Finalmente había decidido ir a la sala común. Allí todo el mundo le saludó con respeto, como el líder que era. Los chicos chocaban sus manos, las chicas le saludaban con sonrisas bobaliconas, le alababan como el rey de Slytherin que era. Al fin y al cabo el señor tenebrosos estaba viviendo en su casa. Y era de sangre pura. Eso le convertía en la aristocracia del mundo mágico y en el rey de Slytherin.

Subió rápidamente a cambiarse a la habitación. Lo único que quería era ir a darse un largo chapuzón al baño de prefectos...y quizás a imaginar a cierta Gryffindor en bañador.

-Oye Draco, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Zabini entrando la habitación que en ese momento estaba vacía. Era media tarde y todo el mundo estaba fuera.

-Zabini, no tengo tiempo para gilipolleces. Déjame en paz- le contestó Draco quitándose la corbata.

-Me da igual el tiempo que tengas, ahora me vas a escuchar- Zabini lanzó un hechizo para sellar la puerta ante lo que Draco soltó una sarta de improperios demasiado malsonantes como para reproducirlos- ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío? Últimamente nunca estás en la sala común, llegas tarde a los entrenamientos y a las clases. Y cuando llegas lo haces sucio, sudado y con un aspecto horrible. A lo único que pareces llegar a tiempo es a tus citas con Granger. Por no decir que hace unas semanas casi me arrancas mis dos preciosidades por ayudarte a ganarla en un duelo. Sé que pasa algo. Y vas a contármelo.

Draco cerró el armario y se acercó a Zabini con mirada amenazante. En realidad, Blaise era bastante más alto y más musculoso que Draco. Pero la intimidación no iba sobre quién era más grande sino sobre quién daba más miedo. Y cuando Draco quería dar miedo era el mejor.

-¿Pero qué narices dices, Zabini? Tú no eres nadie para inmiscuirte en mi vida y ni en mis asuntos.

-Sí que lo soy. Soy tu amigo.-Dijo el moreno para sorpresa de Draco.- ¿No estás cansado de tener solo sirvientes? De que todo el mundo te siga como polillas a la luz sin preguntarse por qué. De que todo el mundo obedezca tus órdenes sin cuestionarlas. No te engañes Draco, en Slytherin tienes súbditos no amigos. Porque eres un sangre pura, por tu familia, por tu relación con el Señor Oscuro.-Hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran- Pues a mi todo eso me da igual. Por eso me importó una mierda que las escobas que lleva el equipo las comprara tu padre y te dije a la cara lo que pensaba de tí. Y por eso me jugué la expulsión en la clase de Snape. Porque soy tu amigo, no tu sirviente.

Draco trató de no quedar con la boca abierta aunque le fue prácticamente imposible. En gran parte Zabini tenía razón y él lo sabía. Nunca podía contar con nadie, siempre se había sentido tremendamente solo pese a estar rodeado de gente que le vanagloriaba. En realidad, nunca había sabido lo que es tener una amistad hasta estos últimos días que había pasado con Hermione. Pero claro, no podía soltarle todas esas cursiladas a Zabini.

-Vaya, Blaise….no sabía que fueras una personita taaan sensible y sentimental. Encantador- Draco contestó de la única manera que sabía, con ironía- Está bien Blaise, si estás diciendo esto para que te perdone lo de Granger...Está olvidado.

-No- Zabini suspiró- Te lo digo para que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.

Draco extendió la mano y Zabini se la estrechó. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta- Le contestó por fín Draco.

Se soltaron las manos y Blaise desbloqueó la puerta. Antes de que pudieran dejar atrás ese momento incómodamente sentimental y empezar a hablar de esas cosas de las que hablan los hombre rudos, Pansy apareció por la puerta con aire enfadado.

-Ya está bien, Draco- gritó la chica sin reparar si quiera en Zabini- Llevas semanas sin hacerme el menor caso. Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.

Draco sabía que llevaba razón. Desde que había besado a Hermione por segunda vez no había mirado a Pansy con interés ni una sola vez. De hecho, ni siquiera se había fijado en otras chicas. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin tocar a ninguna chica. Y, en fín, no iba a decir que no estaba más caliente que la hoya de un elfo doméstico. Pero solo había una chica a quien quería poner desnuda contra una pared…

-Por Salazar Slytherin, Pansy. ¿Quieres dejar ya de arrastrarte? Cada vez que pienso que no puedes ser más patética me demuestras que me equivoco- Draco se acercó a la puerta y se paró para poner una mano sobre el hombro del moreno- Si de verdad eres mi amigo, Blaise, hazme un favor y tírate a esta tia. A ver si me deja en paz de una vez.

Y sin mediar más palabra salió de la habitación. Pansy miró iracunda a Zabini.

-A mi no me mires, preciosa. Las víboras no son mi estilo.

Draco fue directamente al baño de prefectos. Desde que se había encontrado allí con Hermione, ese sitio le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. Iba allí cada vez que necesitaba un respiro. En cuanto atravesó la estatua que guardaba la puerta el olor a vainilla inundó sus sentidos. No necesitó verla para saber que Hermione estaba allí, ese olor era inconfundible. La Gryffindor estaba sentada al borde de la piscina, con los pies chapoteando sobre el agua. LLevaba ese bañador rojo que tanto gustaba a Malfoy y un moño que no conseguía contener toda su maraña de pelo rizado. Estaba ensimismada leyendo un pequeño libro de tapa blanda, pero cuando oyó los pasos de Malfoy levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Vaya, parece que siempre acabamos encontrándonos por aquí - saludó Hermione dejando el libro a su lado.

Draco caminó hacia ella, tan solo con un bañador por encima de la rodilla. Hermione agradeció estar sobre la piscina porque si no sus babas hubieran inundado cualquier suelo seco. Draco estaba imponente, con cada paso que daba su abdomen plano y marcado se contraía y sus fuertes brazos se balanceaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Hermione casi pudo sentir como la temperatura de la habitación subía cuando él se sentó a su lado.

-Es un buen sitio para olvidarse por un momento de lo de fuera ¿no?- contestó él

\- ¿Y de qué estabas tratando de olvidarte?- Preguntó Hermione apoyando las manos sobre el bordillo y echándose hacia atrás.

"De que soy incapaz de llevar a cabo el plan del Señor Oscuro para dejar a los mortífagos entrar en Howgarts" Sí, seguro que esa respuesta le encantaría.

-Ya sabes, mis fans femeninas pueden llegar a ser muy...intensas

Hermione se rió, estaba empezando a coger su irónico sentido del humor. Draco observó como los pechos de ella se elevaban mientras se reía. El que decía que la curva más bonita de una mujer era su sonrisa podía irse al cuerno.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Harry está…-En el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no podía decirle eso a Draco- castigado. Ginny está haciendo un trabajo y Luna anda buscando no sé qué por los jardines. Así que en la sala común solo están Ronald y Lavender. Y no aguantaba ver como esos dos se babean la boca y se ensalivan enteros. En serio, que asco. Y ya tengo hechos los deberes de toda la semana así que he venido a relajarme.

Estúpido Weasly, no podía creer que Hermione siguiera preocupado por ese pobretón. Draco apretó los puños para no responderla con un comentario insultante.

\- Hermione, voy a contarte un secreto...uno de los mejores guardados de Hogwarts-Draco se inclinó sutilmente hacia ella, le apartó un mechón de pelo rizado y rebelde de la oreja y puso sus labios sobre ella para susurrar socarronamente- Hay muchos más chicos en esta escuela a parte de Weasly. Podrías probar a fijarte en cualquier otro.

Hermione rió a carcajadas y le propinó a Malfoy un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-Por favor, Draco, no me hagas reír. Para tí es muy fácil decir eso-Hermione paró de reírse de golpe, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mover los pies suavemente en la piscina- Si quieres a una chica simplemente vas a por ella y la consigues. No hay nadie a quien no puedas conseguir o que te rechace. Y si eso sucediera en...no sé...una realidad paralela, solo tendrías que ir a por otra chica. Porque este colegio está lleno de chicas que babean por tí.

"Todo eso es verdad, si te exceptamos a ti" Pensó Draco, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no decirlo. Hermione hizo una pausa, respiró y levantó la mirada.

-Pero conmigo no es tan fácil. Hay muchos chicos en este colegio pero ¿Para qué me iba a fijar en alguno? Ninguno querría estar conmigo. Solo soy una...sangre sucia, sabelotodo y ojito derecho de los profesores. Así que prefiero olvidarme de chicos.

Draco no podía expresar lo equivocada que estaba. Muchos chicos la encontraban atractiva, era algo que se comentaba desde el baile de Navidad de la Copa de los Tres Magos. Simplemente era tan obvio lo que sentía por Weasly que a nadie se le ocurría acercarse a ella. Y si la vieran tal y como él la estaba viendo, con ese bañador rojo húmedo pegado a su cuerpo...la harían un club de fans.

-Pues parecía que a Viktor Krum, jugador de Quidditch internacional y don juan del mundo mágico por excelencia...le interesabas bastante- Replicó Draco con sorna y no sin ciertos celos

Hermione sonrió y le salpicó con agua para molestarle. Ambos rieron sonoramente.

-!No seas idiota¡ A Viktor solo le interesaba como amiga, nunca pasó nada. Para él era invisible. Como para todos los chicos de este colegio. El único que se ha atrevido a besarme has sido tú y solo lo hiciste para molestarme así que….imagínate el interés que tienen los chicos en mí.

Draco se quedó petrificado. Él había sido su primer beso. Y había sido tan capullo como para robarselo de una manera tan ruin. Aunque en parte le había dado ese beso porque no había podido contener las ganas de probar esos labios, por otro lado lo había hecho para escandalizarla. Aunque para él había sido un beso antológico, para ella solo había sido un beso robado…

-Eso no es...Yo..no lo hice por eso...yo…-Draco intentó balbucear una respuesta pero no sabía que decir.

Era un experto en guardar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía como sacarlos a fuera ¿Que iba a decirla?: Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida y sueño con repetirlo cada vez que te veo pero no puedo hacerlo porque podría poner en peligro toda nuestra vida. No parecía algo que se pudiera soltar así como así, Asique simplemente respiró, e hizo aquello que mejor sabía hacer, tragarse sus sentimientos.

Hermione notó la incomodidad del chico. Seguramente Draco querría decir algo para consolarla pero no quería mentirla diciendo que ese beso fue algo más que una forma de molestarla.

-No te preocupes, Draco. No tienes por qué decirme nada para consolarme. Que no interese a los chicos no es algo que me importe. Tengo libros ¿Quién quiere hombres?- Hermione se rio forzadamente y le puso a Draco una mano sobre el hombro.

Ambos quedaron un rato en silencio. Solo se oía el chapotear de sus pies en el agua y sus respiraciones.

-Oye Draco, ahora que estamos aquí, hablando tranquilamente después de muchas semanas de tregua, me gustaría que me contestaras a algo sinceramente.- Draco la miró y asintió animándola a preguntar. Hermione respiró hondo- Me gustaría saber por qué estabas en la enfermería tras el duelo. Y no me digas que Snape te mandó, sé que no es cierto.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Solo tenía dos opciones, inventarse una mentira más creíble que esa, o decirla la verdad. Una parte de él sabía que lo mejor era mentir. Decirla la verdad podría crear lazos entre ellos, unos lazos que no deberían existir. Pero, después de todo, le debía al menos eso. Draco bajó la cabeza y se concentró tan solo en el movimiento de sus pies, en no pensar y en hacer eso que nunca hacía: decir lo que sentía realmente.

-Estaba preocupado ¿Vale? Cuando te vi caer en el duelo no sabía que había pasado, incluso llegué a pensar que había sido culpa mía. Y, aunque no te lo creas, no quería hacerte daño- Él se refería tanto al duelo como a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos- Estaba asustado, preocupado y nadie me decía que pasaba. Así que, al final, decidí que iría a verte a la enfermería solo para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Pero claro, no podía dejar que los otros Slytherin lo vieran y me escapé por la noche. Cuando te vi en esa camilla estabas lívida...no sé. Pensé que estaría bien quedarme contigo un rato, solo para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Y...me dormí. No lo pude evitar. Cuando desperté tú empezaste a acusarme de haberte lanzado una imperdonable, después de haberme jugado el cuello para verte esa noche. Me enfadé, y por eso me fui así. Eso es todo.

Draco soltó todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. Ya está, lo había hecho y no había sido tan horrible. De hecho, se sentía mejor tras haberlo dicho. Al menos ahora las cartas estaban sobre la solo quedaba esperar a la respuesta de la Gryffindor. Hermione se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Después hizo lo único que Draco no esperaba: Reírse a carcajadas.

-Draco, por favor, si me hubieras dicho que un gnomo te obligó habría sido más creíble ¿Tú preocupado por mí?

Hermione siguió riendo. Aunque era una hipótesis que ella ya había barajado era más fácil no creer las palabras del Slytherin. Si lo hacía, corría el peligro de ver ese lado bueno que Draco escondía. Corría el peligro de sentir algo más profundo por él que simple atracción. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Draco nunca la correspondería.

A Draco le inundó una oleada de rabia. Se encaró con Hermione mirándola con furia.

-Todas y cada una de las palabras que he dicho son verdad.

-Sí, claro. Te preocupaste por una sangresucia de Gryffindor y luego ayudaste a un Hufflepuff a hacer sus deberes de herbología. -replicó ella con sorna.

-Tú ayudaste a un Slytherin a coger una snitch traicionando a tus amigos.

-Pero yo no soy Draco Malfoy, líder de Slytherin y Sangrepura. Eres prácticamente de la realeza. Y desde luego no eres un traidor a la sangre.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, nada- Dijo Draco, aún siendo consciente de que Hermione era la persona que más sabía sobre él en Hogwarts.

La rabia pudo a Draco. Se levantó rápidamente del borde de la piscina y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Sé que nunca te preocuparías por mí. Y que no te jugarías el liderazgo de tu casa por ir a verme a la enfermería- Hermione también se levantó enfadada. Estaba harta de mentiras y de medias tintas.

-Cállate, Granger- ¿De verdad pensaba que no se preocupaba por ella? Después de todo, de la tregua, de esas semanas de amistad, aún pensaba que era una serpiente sin sentimientos.

-No, esta vez no pienso ceder. No pienso creer que te preocupabas por mí para que luego hagas lo de siempre y te comportes como un capullo. ¿Y después qué? ¿Me besaste porque estabas loco de deseo por mí? ¿Fué el mejor beso de tu vida?- Hermione no pudo contener las palabras hirientes, tenía muchos sentimientos hacía Malfoy. Y no todos eran buenos- Tú no te interesarías por mí ni aunque fuera la última chica de todo Hogwarts.

Draco gruñó para sus adentros. Si ella supiera la de veces que había soñado con tenerla tumbada sobre él en una cama sabría lo equivocada que estaba. Desde el día que la vio con ese mismo bañador había estado soñando con sus curvas, cada vez que se besaban se iba más caliente que el fuego del infierno, llevaba semanas sin follar con nadie porque solo quería hacerlo con ella.

-Para, Granger. Para antes de que me obligues a…-Él se calló repentinamente y trató de abandonar el baño. De irse antes de hacer algo de lo que ambos se arrepintieran.

Pero ella lo detuvo. Corrió para alcanzarle y se le encaró, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

-¿Obligarte a qué, Malfoy? Hazlo, ten esos cojones de los que tanto presumes.

Se acabó. Esa era toda la provocación que él necesitaba para demostrarla lo equivocada que estaba.

-Bien, esta vez, no digas que no tenía tu permiso para esto.

Draco agarró a Hermione de la nuca y la besó. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie. La apretó contra la puerta con su cuerpo y bajó las manos por todas y cada una de sus curvas. Desde su nuca bajó las palmas abiertas de sus manos por sus costados, rozando suavemente sus pechos con los pulgares. Bajó rápidamente por su cintura hasta detenerse en su trasero. Draco profundizó el beso y agarró el culo de Hermione fuertemente. La chica estaba mareada, sentía como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía. Lo único que podía sentir era el torso desnudo de Draco contra ella. Y como él la tocaba en todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo que ella anhelaba.

Draco intsó a Hermione a enredar las piernas en sus caderas mientras él la sostenía contra la puerta. Entonces exploró a placer la boca de la chica, metió su lengua profundamente, luego lamió y mordisqueó esos labios y finalmente acarició la lengua de ella con la suya. Hermione respondía a cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, le besaba, le tironeaba del cabello húmedo de su nuca para sentirlo y más y pegaba más su cuerpo contra el de él. Draco se apartó de la boca de ella solo para ponerla inmediatamente sobre su cuello haciendo que Hermione se derritiera y sintiera un extraño calor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Pero Draco abandonó pronto su cuello, y dejando un reguero de besos, se dirigió hacia el escote de Hermione. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió su lengua cerca de su pecho y, en ese momento, supo que no iba a oponer ninguna resistencia. De hecho, apretó la cabeza de Draco contra su pecho para sentirlo más. Se sentía deseada, atractiva. Sabía que hacer eso con Draco la traería problemas. Pero si le daba más momentos así...pués benditos problemas. Solo quería prolongar ese beso lo máximo posible. Él se deleitó lamiendo y mordiendo uno de sus pezones mientras apretaba su pecho con una mano. Después volvió a su boca para darla el beso más profundo y apasionado que pudo. Finalmente, con un último lametón separó su boca de la de ella.

-Esto es lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde la primera vez que te vi con este mismo bañador- Dijo apretando aún más la mano que tenía en su trasero- Esto, y mucho más. Ahora atrévete a decir que no me interesas- comentó con bravuconería

Y pese a la tormenta que eran sus ojos grises, Hermione pudo ver el fuego arder en ellos.

 _ **Taráaaan¡ Esto ha sido todo¡ Como véis la parejita se ha puesto más intensa ehhh? Draco ha dejado atrás el lado adorable por un ratito jajaja Bueno espero que os haya encantado mucho¡ Dejadme que opináis en las reseñas¡ Así sé si os gusta más la parejita en modo adorable o en modo intenso¡ Un abrazo graaande para todos los lectores**_


End file.
